A Soul Reborn
by BlueEyes2
Summary: *FINISHED!* She was the first mutant to ever walk the earth. Killed in 1807 by a witch trial, she has now risen from the ashes, breathing, and very much powerful. Will the X-Men be able to restore her trust, or will Magneto use her in vain?
1. And from the ashes she shall rise

OK. Maybe this story will do better than my other one. If not, then well.... I give up, lol. R&R people!! My writing spirit is dying!! Honestly, this idea came out of nowhere. I was watching Buffy last night, and the whole plot around that story seemed to spark an idea in my mind... so, big props to Buffy, lol. Enjoy!   
  
  
SUMMERY: She was the very first mutant to walk the earth. She was the most powerful mutant to walk the earth. Killed at the tender age of 16 in the 1800's, she has risen from the ashes, breathing, very much alive, and scared to the soul. Will the X-Men revive the old flame in her, or will Magneto take it upon himself to use her in vain? Kurt romance here later on  
  
DISCLAIMER: nope. Not mine. Fairenth IS mine though. Lol, so there.   
  
'A Soul Reborn'  
By BlueEyes  
  
  
  
(BACK IN 1807)  
  
Witchery.  
  
The word echoed in her mind as she ran for her life. Through the heavily-dense woods, cross the Black Rock Creek, and past the little caves the children played in. She knew her way as if by heart, but her heart was in no condition for use. It was pounding in her chest as she listened to the yells of angry men following her. She jumped a rock, and glanced over her shoulder slightly with her piercing, glowing white eyes. They widened when she saw they were at her, their feet pounding the earth with a vengeance. She swung her deep hair back over her shoulder, and gasped for breath in the heavy night air. How prosperous this night should be, she thought in vain as the cool air whipped past her face. No nights were ever going to be prosperous for her again.  
  
Witchery.  
  
There it was again. That word, that wrenched word that was dragging her down with it's heavy meaning. They all suspected her of witchery, but who wouldn't. She herself even believed she might be damned. She felt things no person should feel, and heard things that no living thing on the people could. Her eyes glowed a flowing white light, and her hair was not one color-but six. No wonder they wanted her dead, she even looked like the Hell's spawn. But she ran anyway. Panic was rising in her vains, and she glanced over her shoulder again. They were closer. Her eyes widened, and before she knew it... her foot hit a slippery rock, and she was down.   
  
The swift footsteps got dangerously close.  
  
Two strong arms grasped her arms, and she screamed for mercy upon the lord. They lifted her to her knees, and the moonlight seemed to only shine on her. She lifted her vivid eyes to the people towering over her, and was shocked to see her father and mother there too, no compassion or pity in their eyes. They all just stared, and finally, the Pastor of the town narrowed his demeaning eyes on her.  
  
"Shall your soul burn in Hell, Fairenth Croix. Off to the river!" he yelled, and she sucked all her breath in, before she let out a scream to be heard around the town. They lifted her up, and dragged her to the deep running river of the town. No one bowed their heads as they drowned the innocent girl, thinking her to be the spawn of the devil, but a few words could be heard echoed from the woods if they had listened hard enough....  
  
"and she shall rise from the ashes..."   
  
(PRESENT DAY, 2002)  
  
Professor X sat under the large willow tree with a look of peace glazing his eyes. The children were at school, the community knew of mutants, and while they didn't like them... at least they knew now, and that brought some ease to the man's soul. He breathed out a heavy sigh, and opened his book to do some research. He could feel something approaching, a large presence with nothing but fear bundled in it. It was distinct, and old, and that was all the Professor could really gather.   
  
But his mind told him whatever it was, it was to be taken seriously.  
  
So he went on what he knew. It was old, so why not look in the history books, see what came of it? He slowly scanned the pages with his mind, picking out odd details here and there. The Professor was halfway through it, when a red light seemed to go on in his head when he came across a picture. It was small, and painted, but it struck a cord in his mind. It was of a young girl, possibly about 17 or younger. She was portrayed as having glowing white eyes, and discolored hair. He slowly turned his eyes to the caption. It read:   
  
Fairenth Ann Croix  
Born 1791, death 1807  
  
'First witch to be killed without trial, in Bayville, Mass. Croix was witnessed 'talking to the devil, and making the unnatural happen' or so says the records. She will forever be the first innocent to die without so much as a reason'  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows at the small caption, and he traced her face with his finger lightly. She seemed to staring right through him in the picture, her eyes trying to send some hidden message. He stared straight back, as to ask what she was trying to say. His eyes widened sharply as words whispered past his mind, and the picture on the page seemed to come to live and talk to him. The book shattered the silence of the day, and he stiffened.  
  
"And I shall rise from the ashes...."  
  
  
  
  
Hmmm. Good? At all? Maybe just a bit? Lol, just R&R people, and more will be posted. 


	2. Uncovering the myth

OK. You have to pay attention here, because this could get confusing. In the last chapter, I set the background for Fairenth. She was killed in a witch trial (actually, she didn't even have a trial), swore she would come back, blah blah blah, lol. There is a great importance behind Fairenth though, since she was a big step in Bayville history. So there has to be a myth, right? But as you read on, you'll find out, just as the X-Men do, that the myth isn't so far from the truth.....   
  
DISCLAIMER: They are NOT mine. Only Fairenth.   
  
  
'A Soul Reborn'  
By BlueEyes  
  
  
"So uh, she died..." Kurt started with a bewildered look as he paused. He looked to the others, uncertain, and then turned his yellow eyes back to the Professor.  
  
"...And now she is coming back? I don't know about anyone else here, but does this sound like some sorta defective sci-fi movie?" he quipped, and raised an eyebrow. Logan shot him a dirty look that spoke volumes, and Kurt just lowered himself onto the couch with a lament. Scott sighed, and tried to save the already impending situation Kurt managed to obtain.  
  
"What he means is... how is this true? Professor, she died. How do you just.... come back?" he said, and the others nodded slightly with intrigue. The Professor sighed, and opened the diminutive text book he had earlier, and laid it on the table for them to look. They all leaned over, and examined the little painting. Kitty rubbed her forehead lightly.  
  
"She's uh... interesting" she said, speaking of Fairenth's... peculiarity. Professor Xavier nodded shortly.  
  
"As you all know, her name is Fairenth Ann Croix. When she was born, her mother and father hid her from the others, ashamed, keeping her concealed for fifteen solid years. The week after her sixteenth birthday, she was found outback, fetching water for her parents. Of course, they were apprehensive, and dubbed her as a witch, or damned, for lack of better words. She had tried to excape, but they caught her, and immersed her in Perdition River." He paused, and picked up another, heavier book he had found, with more data. He pointed to the now inanimate picture of Fairenth.  
  
"..And there she is. I have been conscious of something big coming, but the feeling is so vague, my mind was convinced my senses were just on overload. But trusting my instincts, I researched anyway. Then I came across her picture" he hesitated, and took a deep breath.  
  
"I felt something, and I adjusted my powers right onto the picture, and it seemed to have been successful because I heard her, I heard Fairenth talk to me. As deranged as it sounds, she told me that 'she shall rise from the ashes..' and then she was gone. But I do know for certain, that she is an energy to be reckoned with. Stronger than any of the mutants you will ever face in a lifetime. She was the conception of all that is Homo Superior, and she is still the most powerful. That's why this is so significant to get to her, before any one else does. That is, if this turns out to be solid truth" he said, trying to get the point across and skimming over the details of the picture seeming coming to life on him. They all remained silent, till Jean suddenly perked.  
  
"Hey uh, isn't Perdition River where that tree is growing out of the water?" she inquired, and Evan looked at her, stunned .  
  
"You've never heard the story behind that tree?" he asked, incredulous. She smirked.  
  
"No, I haven't. All I know about that tree, is that all my friends go there with their boyfriends to-" Kitty cut her off before she said the inevitable.   
  
"To go swimming. They go there to swim with their boyfriends" she finished, and shot a look to Jean, who was now blushing a deep red at her slip. Logan grunted in the corner, and Kitty cringed as she gestured for Evan to go on.   
  
"Anyway, has anyone heard of that parable?" he asked, and only Kurt raised his two fingered hand. The rest seemed doubtful, and he looked at the Professor, who also had a vacant look on his face. He sighed.  
  
"Maybe you should tell us about this myth, Evan" Ororo offered from her stance, and the Professor nodded with a look of mentality drifting on and off his face.  
  
"Hmmm" he muttered simply, and Evan sat forward to tell the rest of them, a grin playing his lips.  
  
"all right. Well, since the Prof. just told you guys of her death and sorts, I'm just going to get to the point here" he said, and cleared his throat as he began.  
  
"So they drowned Fairenth in the center of Perdition River. Once the whole deal was set, and they were convinced she was dead, the Pastor and his people decided to call it a night, and get the body in the morning. So they do exactly that, and get up the next morning to look around the rocks in the river, to find her body. Nothing. No clothes, no body, no fragments of anything, just plain nothing. Then, as they started to just shrug it off, they heard someone yelling for them at the spot they were just last night. So the Pastor walks over first, and what do they find exactly in the place they drowned Fairenth?" he paused dramatically, and looked at all of them before continuing.  
  
"An Oak tree. Growing out of the deepest part of the river, where they believed trees can't grow. And the weirdest thing of it all, was the fact that the leaves were a mix of distinct colors, like brown, yellow, light yellow, red... everything. And why do those colors sound familiar?" he paused again, and the Professor responded for him.  
  
"The colors of her hair" he said, watching the painted picture once again. Her hair was indeed, dark red, blonde, dirty blonde, brown, light brown, and about every natural hair color you could imagine... she had. He turned his attention back to Evan as he continued.  
  
"Exactly. The people in the town got scared, and the Pastor claimed that she had 'damned' the river, and so they started to call it Perdition River, for obvious reasons. No one was allowed to drink from it, bathe in it, or anything. It was strictly cut off, and no one dared to go near it. It also reads in the myth that Fairenth had a curse or something on her, that her spirit was forever trapped in that tree. But as the story goes... listen up, here is the really interesting part, people" he took a deep breath, and looked over to the Professor.  
  
"...and the legend says that for as long as the tree stays standing, Fairenth will remain trapped. But once the tree dies, or is knocked down... she is destined to walk the earth again" he finished, and the Professor undertoned the words again.  
  
"And from the ashes she shall rise..." Rogue suddenly looked uncomfortable, and started to shift in her seat. She looked about the room with rash eyes, and then turned to the Professor with insistence.  
  
"Professor, you had a apparition saying she was coming back, right?" she asked, her breathing becoming heavier.  
  
"Well, yes Rogue. A very clear one, at that" he mumbled the last part, truly and utterly perplexed. Rogue glanced at him, and the Professor became concerned. Rogue hardly ever exhibited fear.  
  
"Rogue, are you-"  
  
"Professor, if that myth has any truth to it at all, then we are in some huge trouble here" she drawled out in her southern voice, and turned to all of them, as they gawked at her.  
  
"You guys, they knocked down the tree on Perdition River not even a week ago"  
  
  
Uh oh, huh? That can't be good news. I don't want you to get the idea that Fairenth is out to be bad though, because she isn't intending to be. Just a plain old, powerful but completely perplexed character, with her mind in all the wrong places. All right, so did that fill some of the empty holes? Kinda? I promise this is all going to come together in the next chapter. So read on people, and keep the reviews coming! 


	3. Fairenth Ann Croix

Hey Hey. Thanks for the uplifting reviews there, those two negative ones just kinda brought me down (even though I understand I have to take the bad to get the good, but c'mon... my first story!! My ego got busted, lol) but major major thanks to the people who stood up for me. It gave me a bit more confidence to go on with the story. And I also wanted to clear up two things. Firstly, I am sorry for the mix-up with the dates, but I intended for the story to be in the 1800's because that is the era that I truly know well, and can write clearly about. Secondly, I wanted to clear up the fact that Fairenth wasn't the first witch to be put to death, she was the first in BAYVILLE to be killed for inappropriate reasons. But, on with the story; this chapter is important. Here is the introduction of the all new, reborn Fairenth... hope you enjoy!  
  
A/N: just like all the other ones, read this chapter carefully.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Perdition River is mine. Fairenth is mine. Heck, even the rock I described somewhere here, is mine, lol. BUT, I don't own the X-Men, or anything of that nature. Damn, huh?  
  
  
'A Soul Reborn'  
By BlueEyes  
  
  
Everything seemed normal.   
  
Well, it at least looked that way. The seasoned Elm trees swayed with the cool evening breeze, and the river kept on with its respected current. Ducks feed gently off to the side, and the stained bench still sat at the waters edge, looking slightly out of place. A hawk circled the river, searching for it's missing evenings meal. And if you looked closely, you could see a pair of deer, watching the river with their cautious doe eyes. Their brown eyes remained steady on the river, till a breeze picked up, and they turned abruptly, scattering to the safer parts of the woods. Wildlife seemed to thrive on Perdition River, ranging from deer, to birds, and even to wolves. People came to the conclusion that Perdition River was just a peaceful habitat, a splendid retreat. But animals are vastly different from people. They sense things we don't, see things we shouldn't, and feel things we couldn't imagine. But that's how they knew.   
  
That's how they knew everything only SEEMED normal.   
  
In their eyes, they witnessed not the gentle swaying of the elms; but the peculiar motion of the leaves in the wind. They sensed that the ducks were preparing for a trip, feeding so their stomachs would be full. The hawk stalked the river, keeping a keen eye on the other animals, curious as to what would come of the situation. And the pair of deer, they only stood by to watch the spectacle, to watch the one they knew so long ago, rise again. Animals came to Perdition River to be close to the familiar tranquillity of the one they connected to. Plants thrived there with their pure soul keeping them alive. They all prospered there, because they KNEW.   
  
Time seemed to stop at the river as a few ripples ruptured the complacent river.  
  
The hawk stopped its circling. The ducks stopped their feeding, and flew off to the distance. The two brown eyes of the deer watched steadily from their safe coves. Even the wind seemed to stop, causing silence to break the natural environmental sounds. The ripples broke into intervals, sending the swift currents into little breakers, crashing into the rock lined sides of the river. The wind started to kick up again, this time stronger and more demanding. A few bubbles started to accompany the ripples.  
  
The bubbles started to gain more frequency, and the wind continued his hollowing. The animals took shelter, and the plants stayed firm, their leaves and stems tilting with the strong wind. In all but one moment, a body burst from the water, gasping for air.  
  
She coughed and sputtered, her breathing ragged. Her hair stuck to her face unevenly, and her face was an unpolished pale. Her eyes exhibited nothing but fear and fatigue, and her arms flailed to keep up in the water. But even through the tears, the ragged appearance, and weary body demeanor, she was still Fairenth. Fairenth Croix, respectable daughter of Laura Marie and Dave Mathew Croix. Fairenth Croix, passionate girl with nothing but solid sensitivity keeping her alive.   
  
She was Fairenth Croix, first suspected witch in Bayville to be killed without trial.  
  
She choked and whined with pain, and splashed to keep herself together amongst the strong winds, and objecting currents. Lassitude was taking over, and she could feel her eye lids starting to shut against her will, and her legs and arms getting heavy, as if they had weights berated on them. Slowly, her breathing got slower, and her head tilted back as her body started to descend into the water again. Just as her eyes made it under water, something seemed to tug on her. That rocked her mind slowly, and she held fast to consciousness as she tried to evaluate the situation. She had been dragged to the river, and the towns people threw her into the deepest part, knowing she had no knowledge to swim. Lastly, she remembered her mind starting to drift as she lost all comprehension of the real world; a strange placidity taking over her.   
  
Now all she felt was the harsh air burning her lungs, and still the tugging at her legs and hips.   
  
Her mind was still blurred, as if drugged, and she tried to make everything out through her bleary vision. Nothing. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, but was startled when she felt her hip bump against something hard. Even with her obscure eyesight, she saw a sharp rock. Fairenth's mind started to spin.   
  
Rocks. Rocks at the edge of the river.   
  
She pulled her hand out with a moan, and pulled herself onto the cool ground, her soaked dress dragging behind her. She laid just like that, her feet still in the water, but her body on the ground, drying as her breathing calmed. Fairenth was insubstantial, and her heart was pulsating fast in her chest. Was this her Purgatory? Her mind questioned, and her glowing eyes seemed to shine brighter than ever. Once again, instinct won over her mind, and her eyes started to drift shut, determined to get some strength from sleep.   
  
She must not have gotten far, because a voice broke her from her short, but strength-gaining sleep.  
  
"Look what humanity has down to you" a voice boomed over her, and she whimpered as she flipped her body onto her back so she could at least see. She let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, and tried to clear her vision to see who in the world came for her. Was it the Pastor? Were they going to sentence her to the same death twice? Fear settled in her mind, but all she could do was listen as he went on.  
  
"They saw something different in you, and they destroyed it, not knowing what the could gain from the situation. But I...I am so much more intelligent than they were" he seemed to say with humor lifting in his voice. Something about his voice worried Fairenth. It had an edge to it, a very dangerous edge. Her eyes watched as the man knelt beside her, and stared down at her. She watched with no emotion, her face imperturbable. Fairenth's mind was set running on fear and instinct, a lethal mix of her sorts. Her familiar fear of people grew, and her mind decided on two things: fight or run. Still confused, and her mind jumbled, all she could do was look threatening till she figured out a sensible way to get out. Fairenth narrowed her eyes, and let them darken as he continued...but then eased with unsuspected conjecture as he whispered in a seemingly humane voice:  
  
"They broke you Fairenth, and I'm here to fix you" Magneto whispered.   
  
  
  
  
Hmm. Okay, I had to put who was talking there, although it kinda interferes with the whole 'from the eyes of Fairenth..' deal. The next chapter will be long, and it has to do with this, so it was a must to be put there. Anyway, on with my usual 'end of the chapter summery' lol. Fairenth is a confused character. Fairenth doesn't know people, because she was basically locked up as a child due to her secret. All she knew were her parents, who didn't treat her as parents should. She also knows nothing of the new world she was reborn to, and she knows no one, rather their antagonist or protagonist attitudes. So when she is seeing Magneto, and hearing that fake compassion in his voice, her heart wants to believe that there are truly people to trust and confide in. And Fairenth is the type to follow her heart, unwillingly. So, R&R, tell me what's up, or wrong with this, and it will be updated soon! 


	4. Perdition River

Chapter 4 is finally up. Sorry for the wait, I had conflicts with the plot here, so I had to think it through completely. The dates at the beginning of the story will be fixed for those of you who took notice, sooner or later. Sorry for the inconvenience of it all, I truly didn't mean to cause some upset. My mind tends to register the events, rather the specific dates, and I should have taken the time to research before I began anything. And I DO have a reliable education, just to clear up some of the madness. But, putting that behind all of us, lets move onto the important stuff. I don't really have much to say about this chapter soooo..... on with it? Lol. Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
'A Soul Reborn'  
By BlueEyes  
  
  
"They broke you Fairenth, and I'm here to fix you" Magneto whispered, but she didn't hear a word. Her eyes stayed fixated on his eyes... her reflection staring angrily back at her through them. Piercing white eyes. Unexpectedly, rapid memories bogged her mind down; the never ending feeling of the water ripping at her throat as she tried to stay above level, the panic that had set in deep when she started to sink under... the emotional pain of hearing the cheers of her family and friends as she slowly suffered and lost herself in her waking moments. Those glowing eyes had caused her very existence on earth to be hell... and now all she could see was them. Not the grayish blue eyes of the man in front of her, just the odd eyes of a scorched girl left in the crossfire. Her eyes never left his, and she caught the tail end of his sentence.  
  
"... apart of the Brotherhood of Mutants. We'll take care of you.." he stopped, and looked her over. Fairenth was soaked, and a fierce cut to her side bled promptly. Not wanting to break the connection he made with her yet, he mildly grabbed her arms to pull her up.   
  
Fairenth's eyes snapped to a much brighter shade of white as she felt arms grab at her. A bitter memory invaded her already reluctant and unwilling mind.  
  
{{Flashback}}  
  
Two strong arms grasped her arms, and she screamed for mercy upon the lord. They lifted her to her knees, and the moonlight seemed to only shine on her. She lifted her vivid eyes to the people towering over her, and was shocked to see her father and mother there too, no compassion or pity in their eyes. They all just stared, and finally, the Pastor of the town narrowed his demeaning eyes on her.  
  
"Shall your soul burn in Hell, Fairenth Croix. Off to the river!" he yelled, and she sucked all her breath in, before she let out a scream to be heard around the town. They lifted her up, and dragged her to the deep running river of the town. No one bowed their heads as they drowned the innocent girl, thinking her to be the spawn of the devil...\  
  
{{end Flashback}}  
  
Her body rigidified with the anticipating pain, and she immediately extracted her body away from the man with strength she didn't know she still had. He stumbled back some, and she let the tears she didn't know she had go without restriction. She whimpered about unintelligible prayers without mercy as he tried to reach for her again.  
  
"NOOOO" she let out with little satisfaction. It was a cry of a distressed girl, much suffering given to her to which she didn't deserve. Magneto wasn't quiet sure of what was happening, but he knew he broke her last stable thought. He had made a sure relevance with her earlier, but when he went to pick her up... she flipped a complete U-turn. He watched her bemoan on the ground, her body going back and forth as more tears flowed. Conscience told him to just leave her be, but he needed her... he sighed with resignation, as he decided that he had to start to plan B.   
  
And nobody seemed to desire plan B.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, and once again stooped beside the convolute girl. With complete determination, he grabbed her arm, and yanked her so her disheveled face met his. His eyes narrowed once more, and he regretted the actions he made almost as quickly as he did them. He never turned to these misdeeds, but... this was a truly precarious situation to be handled, and he had to be the one that handled it. He watched her eyes suddenly dry of tears as he talked to her in a low growl, and hoarse whisper.  
  
"Listen to me girl, the got you all those years back, and I can do the same. I'm here to help, whether it pleases you or not. Now you can just-" he stopped when her shaky but surpassingly strong voice interrupted him.   
  
".. can just step back, before thee steps into business he oughtn't tread on" her voice was smooth with a sudden twinge of accent to it, and Magneto had to admit that the way she looked at him, sent undiminished fear up his spine. Shadows half covered her face, and the only thing he could make out were the shine of her eyes and her mouth moving gently. Her hair was feral, all muddled and sticking to the sides of her face, and that only added to the appearance of her.   
  
She was truly a sight to be forewarned.  
  
"Are you even daring to inquire that-" he stopped with annoyance when yet another voice interrupted his speech.   
  
"Let go of her Magneto"  
  
Fairenth raised on eyebrow as she glanced over to the new incoming people. Her mouth nearly dropped. Who in the world were these people? And why were they dressed so... so... well, foolishly? Her mind raced. Traditional clothing was a necessity for women, and men were accustomed to trousers... but these people seemed to be breaking every religious code ever made with their skin tight, brightly colored suits they wore. The man they had called 'Magneto' snapped her out of the short daze as he dropped her arm, and answered the other people indulgently.   
  
"Nobody can get a decent sentence out around here..." he seemed to thunder, his face red with anger at the interruption. She watched with pure engrossment as the man stood hostility, and the others looked just as threatening. Fairenth quickly began to note in her mind that there were about 6 of them, and one of the man.   
  
He had no reasonable chance.  
  
Magneto backed up into the shadows, and waved his hand carefully as his voice cut through the night air. Fairenth could feel in her very soul the trees shrink away from his voice, and the animals quiver with anticipation.   
  
"She is too far highly evolved for the likes of you all. If any of you have any intelligence at all, you would stay out of this" he said, and then six figures were suddenly beside 'Magneto', walking out of the shadows as if they were made from them. Fairenth stayed to the ground, and didn't listen as words were tossed back and forth between the conflicting teams. Like a game, with amicable talk before it.   
  
But this didn't seem so friendly.  
  
One of them charged. Faster than her eye could watch, he charged forward and swept around one of the smaller girls. She whirled around too quickly, and missed a tree within a fraction of an inch. That seemed to commence it, because when the others surrounding the girl came to fight, the others near the gray eyes man came forward too. Fairenths eyes swirled with confusion as she beheld the sight, her spot on the ground forgotten for the time being. Was this truly her Purgatory? Watching ridiculous others fight over something to do with her well being? She doubted that was it. There had to be so much more to it for her to be in Purgatory. She let her eyes leave the battle for the time being, and let them wander the landscape. Beautiful willow trees caressed the night air with their long tendrils of flowers, and the long grass at the waters edge shifted spotlessly. Fairenth could sense each living beings soul in hers, and she knew more about what made up the planet than the most experienced scientist. She knew the landscape like the back of her hand, but as she surveyed the area to find a means of excape, something struck her as uncanny.   
  
Half of the trees she heeded were gone.   
  
The river was considerably higher, and all the berry bushes that had encircled the place were gone, replaced by a fence of much higher quality than she ever remembered. She felt the new souls of beings around her, and she was confused with nature for the first time in her life. Nothing could change this rapidly. What was happening? What HAD happened? Her hands suddenly were at the earth, her fingernails scratching, and digging for the sightless, trying to find a means of explanation. She had no diligence to do what needed to be done, so she just tried with dereliction. A tear fell from Fairenth's eyes as she realized the complete derision of it all.   
  
Just when she wanted the thing that had gotten her damned in the first place, she couldn't find the power to use it.   
  
"KITTY! WATCH OUT!?"  
  
Her head jerked up when she heard that yell, and then a splash. Her eyes never left the water as she watched the girl that had gotten hit earlier, yelp and scream as the ever strong current dragged her down the rocky sides of the river. Before Fairenth even could conceive what was happening, her vivid memory kicked in, unforgivingly.  
  
{{Flashback}}  
  
It should have been a harmonious night.   
  
The moon shone peacefully on the small town, and a cool breeze whipped through the air, bringing veiled messages to Fairenth. She had gone out to the backyard for an escape from the confines of the little house, and to fetch water for her parents. But before she knew it, she got caught up in the whispers of the wind, and the murmurs of the animals reaching out for her, vocalizing to her. She had knelt carefully to the ground, and felt the roots tract and bring water to their counterpart plants, bringing effervescence to them. She had been smiling that day, all her trepidation gone for a change, the bearing weight of her parents lifted. She had her bonnet off, her flowing hair clinging to her back carefully, and her eyes shining prosperously with clear pride.   
  
Had she not been so arrogant that night, she would have noticed the pair of human eyes watching her.  
  
She hadn't in her wildest dreams predicted to be sentenced as the spawn of the devil, or to be chased down in the very woods that she had found succor in. Never in her right mind would she have ever prepared for being in the situation she was in now.   
  
Her eyes stung.   
  
Water licked at her eyes, making her shut them, blurring her respected vision. She had no right of entry to anything to hold onto, and the currents were dragging her farther and faster down the river. She yelled and screamed for her mother or father, but her screams were drowned out by rushing water, and the ever victorious yells of the people ashore. Her eyes caught glimpse of the stars mocking her from the sky, and she cursed them in her mind as she desperately put forth effort to keep afloat. Her legs were beared down with the dress she had been wearing, but she kicked on anyway, her mind set on escape. Fairenths arms were getting rigid, and she could feel her breathing start to dissolve slowly as her eyes crept under the unmerciful water. She tried for breath, but only water entered her desperate throat. She opened and closed her eyes slowly, only to see the dank color of water mixed with mud in front of her. Everything started to get undistinguished to her, and her mind was starting to fog. She could have sworn she was crying, but she wasn't sure at the time if you could cry underwater.   
  
Her legs hit the bottom first, her body happen upon last.   
  
She could still hear the slurred whispers in her mind. She could still feel the ground beneath her move with things no one gave second thought to. Her powers still lived on, but her body and soul were up and leaving her. The currents still dragged and pulled at her, carrying her some distance, but Fairenth felt nothing but a slow, but warm repose over her, and all she could manage to think at the time was...  
  
I'm free.  
  
{{End Flashback}}  
  
Her eyes were profoundly shining. Her breathing was convalescent, and determined. Her legs started to promenade with the little strength she had in them, her mind commanding them to do the impossible and bear her weight. Her mind was set, and she wasn't about to let that girl suffer the same ample pain she hadn't even experienced not moments before. Maybe Fairenth did warrant to the punishment in some way, but the girl had no reason. All eyes followed her, scarcely startled over their friends disappearance in the waters. Some to her right were screaming, and one of them was actually fretfully trying to jump into the water to get her. Her eyes clearly saw the situation, but her mind was leading her now. Fairenth slowly localized all the strength she could endeavor, and congested all that was around her. She slowly felt the trees creep towards her, and the animals scatter to a safe distance. The roots climbed beneath the earth, and the water flowing in front of her leapt to a stronger current, positive to keep what it had taken so ruthlessly. She could sense everything, every fiber of the people around her, every sense of panic and fear they felt. Everything connected to God's holy earth, she could savor.   
  
Her eyes got brighter as he anima branched and reached out.  
  
Fairenth was the water. She was the significance, the very wetness and pure element of it. She closed her bright eyes, and searched the water with her minds eye. Slowly, she came across a limp body of a brown haired girl up the river, no liable actions coming from her. Turning the disinclined currents with her ascendancy, the girls petite body came to the surface of the water with a small splash, and started back up to where Fairenth was standing, feet planted to the ground, and a fine white light shelled from her eyes surrounding her weak body. Unexpectedly, Fairenths vision snapped into clarity, and she watched through unseeing eyes as the girl came closer and nearer to the shore. As she attained it, a boy with a visor covering his eyes ran forward, and grabbed her, lifting her from the now deadly still river. She heard the girl they seemed to call 'Kitty' sputter, and cough, everyone gathering to her with loud voices, and hurried actions...  
  
"KITTY!"  
"Dear God girl, don't ya'll ever.."  
"Are you all right?"  
"She's breathing. Give her space..."   
"hey uh... where's Magneto?"  
  
She was very soaked and shivering, but breathing none the less.  
  
Fairenth let go of the river. She let go of the strong junction she had with the earth, and let her body become hers again. As soon as it all befit her, the light around her disappeared sporadically, and her eyes recovered their gentle glow. She sucked her all her breath in, and felt light-headed as she started to close her eyes with pure exhaustion. She drifted shut, and fell backwards, her body hitting the ground with a hard thump.   
  
Before she let go of everything, she managed to hear a few inextricable words around her.  
  
"Oh no man, she's not dead again, is she?!"  
  
"Shut up Kurt"   
  
  
  
OK. Very long there, huh? HAHA. Enter Kurt and the X-Men. AND now we have a clue to her power. It defiantly has links to nature, which in turn, IS very powerful. But more will be explained next chapter. Actually, I think everything will be explained next chapter, lol. Oh Well, R&R! 


	5. Behind the facade

Okie Dokie. Chapter 5 is now up, much more quickly than Chapter 4 was, might I add, lol. BUT, here is where everything about Fairenth will be cleared up. You all know her past (well, basic past that is, I won't get TOO far into it, I promise) and her personality, but her powers and the reason she was brought back is still pretty much a complete mystery. Here is where it all comes into play people. And hey, I tried with the 1600's accents and language here, ya know, the 'thous' and 'thees' and all that. Cant do it, it is WAY too time consuming and difficult to get done, lol. Just let me be the first to say I realize no one really said 'I' and 'you' and all that. I think it would probably confuse everyone anyway, LOL. Just another little tweak to make the story more enjoyable. Sorry! Oh, and on the subject of confused, Fairenth is stilled passed-out here, this is all from the Professor's mind probing and point of view. There will be some Professor viewed memories... I think ya'll will get it, lmao. Read the last parts carefully!!!! They even confused me at some point, lol. I talk too much, huh?  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: NO. That's all I have to say. NO.  
  
  
'A Soul Reborn'  
By BlueEyes  
  
  
It was almost like God intentionally handed her a bad deal of cards.  
  
Professor Xavier sat in his metal glinted wheelchair next to the adolescent girls bed. They had cleaned Fairenth up, stitched up the strapping cut on her side, and wiped off the grime that had settled on her from being in the river for such extended time. The first time they saw her, she was almost like a fabrication of everyone's imagination, her long discolored and unkempt hair clinging to her, and her eyes shining a vehement white light.   
  
She was absolutely leaking of unadulterated power.   
  
But amongst the pure power that encircled her, they all could see an simplicity that leaped about her very existence. While her eyes should have been strong and self-assured; they shown nothing but fear and abashed madness. She should have been standing tall with self-sufficiency that was only hers to Magneto, but instead she was on the ground letting him hinder her every move. Professor X didn't need his powers to see that her spirit was betrayed, as well as her confidence. His eyes lifted to the window on the far side of the room. He lamented heavily as two pearly black eyes of a crow met his.   
  
Since the day they brought her to the institute, things were going awry. They had mice in the confined spaces of the passages, and other little creatures had somehow succeeded to make their way to the home. For the first time in months, they heard the faint howling of wolves in the distances, smoky and unclear. All kinds of birds congregated to the Mansion, and they had to refill the bird feeders more than twice a day. Trees changed their colors rapidly in the fall season, exhibiting colors faster than any other tree in the neighborhood. Ororo's garden flourished, and her flowers larger than ever before.   
  
It was like nature was hitting the Institute full force.  
  
Of course it had to do with Fairenth, The Professor had no faltering doubt. But he needed to know WHY. WHY she was unnaturally brought back from the ground, WHY she, a product of so many years past, was laying in front of him, palpitating and alive. And that's why he came to her while she was still insentient. Her mind was at repose in this state, and he could gain admittance to everything she had in her. He closed his eyes gently with remorse. He hated to go into peoples especial lives like this, but this situation was so vital that the professor thought it a necessity.  
  
He slowly raised an ample hand to the girls tan forehead.   
  
As soon as the connection of skin against skin was made, thoughts flew into his mind, sending him into momentary confusion. When it passed, he sorted them out slowly, passing each with respect.  
  
'You have many assets, but none to be made...'.  
'Every time an animal dies, I feel their pain, their torture... what is wrong with me?'  
'The Pastor says that all that is unnatural is unholy. Am I unnatural? Unholy?'  
  
His forehead creased in discomfort as he heard those self appointed statements of Fairenth. So much pain and rue tagged with them, and all he could hear was her accented voice telling him that she was damned, that she belonged extinct. He squinted his eyes together again, and sorted deeper into the depths of her thoughts. He suddenly came across what he was searching for. A reminiscence.  
  
{{Memory}}  
  
Mother had told her to plant the garden out back, and to stay out of sight from nosy towns people. It had made Fairenth's day, to hear her say that she was allowed out, and to plant the garden too! Someone must be looking down on her today. Her eyes made impact with the sun, even under her heavy bonnet. It was enough to make her forget everything that was ever done to her, just to feel that effulgent heat on her face. She closed her eyes in rapture, and breathed in the salty summer air. With a nebulous smile, she strutted to the devoid garden.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Her smile wavered some as she looked at the blank ground, cleared out by her father last year when the vegetables went rotten. Sticks still existed in it, fallen from the trees above. She bit her lip, and heaved back a sigh. Knowing precisely what to do, as if it was engraved in her memory; in her soul, she stooped to the ground, and let her dress hang all around her in a obscure circle. She would be filthy later, and would have to wait for the depths of the night to wash in the creek, but in her mind it was all justifyed.. She put her hands to the ground gingerly, and her eyes fell into a deeper and brighter shade of white as everything she ever knew to do, kicked in.   
  
As always, she wasn't herself anymore.   
  
In her procedure, she let her very soul recant from her, letting the earth take declare to her body. The essential quality that lived in the dirt, was now also her distillation. The roots that now shook and vibrated gently from underneath them, was also her. She was everything that ever lived and grew once in the soil of the earth, and now the earth highly regarded her, and granted her access. The soil at the garden started to alter oddly, and little vines of growing plants sunk up and out of the earth, twirling and heading for the sun. Flowers grew along the sides, and fresh vegetables grew in the middle, mellow and round. Leaves discharged, and sunflowers stood tall and proud amongst the sides. Lofty of her work, Fairenth let go of the strong correlation, and let her body take suppressant again, as well as her soul.   
  
Her eyes glowed with beautiful happiness as she looked at her masterpiece.  
  
The breeze picked up slowly, and the flowers seemed to lean into the coolness with desire. She closed her eyes it whipped by her, and her bonnet flopped to the side, revealing her beautifully miscellaneous hair. It all swung to the side, and Fairenth let in a long breath, listening to the whispers the wind told her.   
  
Beautiful....  
Live on....   
Thrive....  
  
She never knew what they meant. She heard allot of undertones, categorizing from the animals to the plants to the wind. Each had a soul, and with it's appreciated soul, Fairenth could feel it. It brought extraordinary comfort to her, and she felt at complete peace as the wind tousled her hair affectionately. She was so lost in it, she failed to notice her mothers not pleased face glowering from behind her. The peace ended when a sharp pain hit the back of her head, sending Fairenth forward to her elbows. She moaned slightly, and then immanently whipped around to see who her attacker was. Her eyes broadened when she saw it was her mother, her eyes afire and mortified. Just as a child would know of the fear that parents brought to them, Fairenth knew it stronger. She winced away as another blow swung low to her head, brutal words cutting the artless silence of the area...  
  
"Work of the devil, I say! Have you no soul at all, child?"  
  
{{end memory}}  
  
The Professor pulled his hand away from her with a sharp admission of breath. His breathing came in short interruptions, and he stared down at the girl. So much pain... he could feel it at such a strong grade that it scared him. Now, with that past pain led a confused state that left the poor child at a higher stress level. He wipped at his forehead, and slowly realized he was nearly sweating bullets. He took out a handkerchief, and swabbed at his forehead, all the while collating things in his mind.   
  
He knew why she was alive. He knew her power. He felt her sensitivity.   
  
She was apart of impulsive nature. Everything that lived on the holy earth recognized her, felt her pain and shared her emotions. She was the abridgment of nature, she virtually was Mother Nature. Or Daughter Nature. Not possessing it, but she still had all the control. Weather reverberated her mood as did Ororo's. Plants told her the secrets of the earth, and animals told her tricks of the trade. She could even feel the intricate designs of human emotion in her mind. She had the greenest thumb of anyone at all, devising things to grow and giving them total life with but a snap of her fingers. But as easily as she could make life, she could take it. If she ever gave even the most naive word to the nature in whole to turn on society, it would be done. The animals would ferment to fight for her respect, and the plants would overtake human race. Weather would storm out, and everything would be a plight.   
  
She could own the planet if she wanted it.   
  
But she didn't. The Professor could feel it, all she wanted was a sense of dominion, a sensation of understanding and expectancy. Fairenth had died by the force of nature, her very art and power. Her soul had been dismissed that day she was drowned, released to live on in all the plants, in all the animals, even in all the humans that walked the earth. But that wasn't enough. She had died by her craft unjustly, and the earth wasn't ready for her.   
  
So it didn't receive her.   
  
A tree grew where her body should have laid, a large gorgeous tree with all the characteristics that Fairenth had. Her body rested in that tree, her life being restored slowly each day with all the efforts of natural life around it. As long as that tree was to stand, her body was to be rejuvenated.   
  
But now in the present, the tree was cut down.   
  
The water life took her body, and kept it safe, conserved. As her soul was scattered in the beginning when she died, it was then being gathered and restored back into the inanimate body. That's why it took so long after the tree went down, the Professor realized ardently. He hung his head with conviction, and shifted through all the information. When her soul was completely flawless, she regained life, and rose above the water to be met by Magneto. It all made perfect sense in his mind now, and he played it over and over as he kept his eyes on her allay body. He shook his head lightly with sharp perception. She wasn't brought back to vindicate her death, or to stop some unheard of cataclysm.  
  
She was brought back to live a life she never got to lead.  
  
Like a virtuous victim, she was brought back from the earth because nature owed it to her.. she was born combined to nature, and nature took her life at her young years. Now nature was bringing her back as a paid due. The Professor was almost brought to tears at the thought of being brought out of the only peace ever felt, because of an imperfect destiny. His face grew taut, and he rubbed his ceased forehead with pain.   
  
He could only conceive what life was going to be like for her.   
  
"Your crying."   
  
A courtly, but simple statement brought him back, and he turned wide eyes to the glowing ones of the injured girl. She was awake, and watching him intently, fear surrounding her every movement. He smiled mildly to her, trying to sedate the fear she had of him.  
  
"No need to worry... but if you are child, let me be the first to say that you are safe here..." he said as he saw her facial cast ease at that, and sighed as she just watched him with tainted eyes. His heart ached and his soul reached out as he saw her eyes start to water up effortlessly, and she hung her head down.  
  
"Safe...." Fairenth spoke inaudibly to herself, and then talked a little louder in her emphasized voice.  
  
"The Pastor says that crying is a weakness, almost an offense, or sin of sorts" she stated, and the Professor cocked his head to the side as he watched her. A slow tear fell from her pearly eyes to the sheet as in slow motion, and he was curious to hear little raindrops on the windowsill outside. He looked to it, and wasn't that shocked to see rain assembling. He turned back to Fairenth who sniffled lightly, turning her eyes to the man in front of her.   
  
"You've committed no sins Fairenth" he spoke in an undertone to her, and more tears fell when that came. She wiped abruptly at them at first, and then let her arms fall the bed with lethargy. He could see marks of fear, sadness, and pure confusion written all over her face as her face scrunched up as more tears flowed a course down her cheek.  
  
"Then what did I do to warrant this pain?" she croaked out, her front finally shattering, and her sobs loud as the Professor watched without a clue. And for the first time in as long as he could remember...  
  
He had no words to comfort her.  
  
  
  
  
Wow. Depressing huh? I needed to convey the real pain she felt to you readers, so you can almost feel it too. Does that make sense? Lol. Probably not. OK. So now everything is layed out. On with the healing and romance and such... this will get a bit angsty, as you can guess, but not by too much. Fairenth was made to be a strong willed charactor, she is just in a tough situation right now, lol. So, chapter 6 will be up soon!! 


	6. What if I gave you a reason to?

Hey all. I wasn't sure where this chapter was going to lead, so I just went with it. It's a little long, but the next chapter will be full of Kurt goodness, I promise, lmao. So, on with it, I guess!!  
  
'A Soul Reborn' by BlueEyes  
  
And I shall rise...  
  
The words seemed to echo over and over in her mind. Where were they from? Had she said them? She sighed with lack of fulfillment, and Fairenth traced her index finger over the lax painting of her. She contiguously drew back her hand as if the picture had injured her, and she stared at it with detestation. Who had actually taken exclusive time out to paint such a hideous portrait of her? She looked as if she WAS the spawn of the devil, her eyes beaming an unfavorable glare, and her hair looking as if she had been devastated. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she slammed the book closed with retribution, and backed away from it, her hands swabbing at her eyes benumbed. For the last few days, her mind was in chaos, trying to figure out why on earth she was the way she was. The Professor had sat down with her after her episode in the room, and explained to her why she was alive, why she was sitting in a foreign place. It all started out easy as he began, but as the conversation proceeded, and he referred to her death... it became too much for her, too soon.  
  
She had passed out, cold.  
  
From then on, she forbidden to see anyone till her mind was set, and she was ready to communicate like a human. But how was it to work? She had no wisdom of this new world she now inhered to, and she would look like a fool to the others. What would they think? Would they in turn just sentence her to the same death as before for her wrongs? She turned her eyes to the mirror behind her. A mirror. Her eyes shone back at her full intensity, and she was cleaned up. Her hair parted in the middle, and falling in straight waves down her back, the colors separated evenly. The Professor had gotten her clothing, but she refused them vicariously. He had brought her clothes to which she had learned were the devils clothes; clothes that showed ones chest and legs. A women had to be covered up by ultimate cause, and even if she was in a new world now, she was going to stick to her old morality. Fairenth had felt bad when he seemed bewildered, but in the end he had brought up new ones, a 'sweater' as he had called it, and a pair of 'slacks'. These fitted her, and although she still found them derogatory, she wore them to propitiate the man. He had been receptive enough to take her in, after all.  
  
She closed her eyes, and then opened them again as she heard a call from downstairs.  
  
"FAIRENTH?"  
  
The Professor. He had told her he was going to call her when he was ready for her, and her heart leaped as she just carefully thought about running away. She was to meet all of them, face her fears and begin her new life. Or at least that was how the Professor had put it. She turned to the door, and took ethereal steps as she walked out and down the long sets of stairs with wide eyes. It never ciesed to amaze her here. Such riches.... she turned her eyes downcast, and turned right when she heard voices coming from the living room. She ran a hand over her 'sweater' and stepped to the room quickly, keeping her head down.  
  
"Fairenth?" The Professor said mildly, and she bit her lip and cringed. Another countless rule purged her mind: when a man questions, a women should doubtlessly answer. She lifted her eyes slowly, and was met with about seven pairs of eyes. She ignored the rest, and turned hers to the blue ones of the man.  
  
"Yes?" she said scrupulously, keeping her eyes locked on the Professors. He smiled at her, sensing her unwavering fear. He started to oppugn his decision, thinking she might not have been ready for the meetings yet. He sighed silently. But she had to face the world sometime, and the students had to start to teach her the basics. He turned to the students before he left Fairenth's eyes.  
  
"I'd like to meet the other students" he said, and she secured her hands in front of her, and turned her eyes down again, chagrined of the bright lights of them. He introduced them all, from the Scott Summers to the Kurt Wagner.  
  
Kurt Wagner.  
  
She had backed a few steps away when she had saw him. Everything her mother ever told her of demons dwelled in this boy. Shining yellow eyes, three fingers, and a blue fur coat. Fear had acclaimed in her throat and she stared him down for a instant. She watched as his eyes turned down as hers had previously, and he scuffled his feet with a soft 'hi'. Fairenth had raised an inauspicious eyebrow, her emotions disordered as her thoughts fell in-between fear and curiosity. Penitence settled deeper than fear and curiosity, her mind telling her he looked no below par than she did. Her white gleaming eyes probably only reflected in his own yellow. She murmured an equal 'hello' to him, and he looked at her, a mix of surprise and cynicism on his face. She turned away as a women's voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"... child, are you all right?" Fairenth raised her eyes as she watched the women she had come to know as 'Ororo' walked towards her justly, her hips mesmerizing with delicate motion. Her mind was so in disarray and disconcerted, everything was starting to swirl together as recollections hit her hard. She started to breathe heavily, trying to gain some disposition as her eyes stayed locked on Ororo's hips. She closed her eyes at the unclear memory of her mother.  
  
{{memory}}  
  
.. Mothers hips had swayed with such contingent movements and feminism, it almost set jealously in Fairenths mind. Her eyes traveled to her father, sitting at the table, also watching her mother closely. Fairenth watched with pure intrigue from her dank corner, only her eyes showing through in the darkness. Her eyes turned back to her parents when she saw her father get up with a intoxicated grin, and grab her mother by the hips she had been keeping an eye on beforehand. Her mother let out a little whoop, and he turned her rudely towards him and pressed her to his chest. Fairenth's eyes expanded, and she shrunk gradually into the corner, feeling as if maybe she shouldn't be watching. Her mother started to demur lightly, but evidently her father would have none of it. Fairenth started to stand so she could leave as her father threw his lips onto her mothers. The shadows she caused when she moved caught her fathers observation. His eyes whipped to her, and he sneered, still locking her mother to his body.  
  
"You find this entertaining, girl?" he partly barked, and she quivered. Her eyes heeded the distance from the door to her, and suspected she would never make it. He laughed cordially, and let go of her mother, who in turn spun and hit the dresser with a yelp. He grabbed one of the wooden mixers off the table, and turned eyes that set fear straight into her soul, right onto her. He started towards.  
  
"As much as it would probably do you upright seeing that, since you'll never get to apperceive it yourself, I don't want you getting the idea that inquiring is good. Have you learned nothing from our culture? Your lucky we didn't get rid of you when you were born" he said deep in his throat, and a certain fear set in her that she had never had before...  
  
A fear of touch.  
  
{{End memory}}  
  
Fairenth stared straight forward, tears rolling down her eyes as she lost sight of Ororo's hips. Memories had been lost when she had plunged into the water, as in a sort of traumatic experience type deal, but as time was going on... certain memories were down pouring back to her. None of which were good. Her breathing was tense, and she could almost feel the places where he had beat her, stinging. Ororo advanced to her, her eyes wide when she saw the look that had set upon Fairenths face. She extended out and put two hands on her shoulders, and asked again.  
  
"Child, maybe you should-" she stopped when the disheveled girl anchored out, and struck her against her throat, all breath leaving her. Ororo spun to the floor, and Fairenths knees gave as she fell into an ill-famed crouching position. The people in the room rapidly rushed to Ororo, and some of them came toward her, but she was too far into the memory to know that these people were there to alleviate her torture. All she could picture was the barbarous beating drawing near, how much pain she would feel in her bones later. She cried, and in pure intuitive, dug her hands to the newly carpeted room floor, and localized all her energy there. Kurt and the others hurried forward to her, concerned over her outburst. Evan was about to kneel next to her when the earth seemed to drumbeat under his feet. He looked down, and his eyes went huge when he saw roots burst from the ground.  
  
His mind reeled. Roots?  
  
Large roots, twining and whipping as they surrounding the crying girl on the ground, threatening to earnestly hurt anyone that so thought of looming them. Logan's eyes were wild, and he immediately discharged his claws out, and cut three of the impending vines. He ducked under the deeper ones, and just as he stretched to get Fairenth out of the derangement, one sprung out from under him, and rendered him benumbed. They all executed in turn, cutting and slicing the roots to get through. The others yelled, and some fended off the vines, yelping and screaming when one of them hit Evan square in the head, slamming him into the east wall. Just as that happened, everything locked.  
  
The vines swept back into the earth as quickly as they had come, and revealed a now standing Fairenth. Her eyes were radiant, and she was staring at the expired roots. Fairenth grasped at her chest, the suffering of the nearby tree that owned the roots wrecking her soul. Three of it's arteries were now cut, and the tree was weeping in her mind. All the others stopped and perceived her as she stood still. The Professor came out with the voice of reason.  
  
"Fairenth, you need to comfort down..." he said, but nothing fathomed her thoughts. She watched sluggishly as water started to come out of the disjoined roots, along with sap sediments amongst other things. Her eyes traveled to the floor, which now was brutally broken, the room a mess. Fairenth unexpectedly felt no tears come to her eyes as they usually did, only panic resting beneath her heart. She took a sharp enrollment of breath, and floundered backwards as she turned to make it to the door. Her eyesight was blurry and rumpled, but she had to get out.  
  
This was no place for her, either was to get out, or die trying to.  
  
Yells proceeded her departure. And she heard footsteps running after her as she made for the woods. The scene was so customary to her, she could almost taste the night she had died in her mouth. How the moon shown on only her, an how the trees told her the helpful hints. But now, this was day-fall and no night hide her existence. The footfalls where getting flocculent as she let the wind take it upon her to help. Her legs were now weary, and the trees that she passed where becoming large blurry figures. The night air hushed her breathing, and she found herself running on fuels. Her spurting become slower, and slower till she just gave up and fell to her side weakly with a silenced thud. Her head hit the cold earth, and she had never felt so violated by the earth in her life. Obstinate to go on, she crawled up and tried to scramble away from the world. Away from pain, and away from the pressures. She cried out when what seemed like a rock dug into her side, further tearing the sweater. Fairenth was overwhelmed to feel guilt for tearing the Professors clothes, but she instantaneously pushed it away she protracted with her frantic crawling and digging.  
  
She stopped when a loud BAMF and a familiar voice regarded her.  
  
"You can't do this to yourself" Fairenth blinked quietly as the familiar German accent murmured to her, standing over her crimped form. You can't do this to yourself? What kind of self imprinted statement was that? She found her whole body suddenly enraged at the world, and she fought for the vigor to get up and run again. She lifted her body to a kneeling position, and Kurt backed away she shook roughly and fell to her stomach heedlessly. He sighed not knowing what to do, his young mind telling him to just go and get personage to help. He scraped his head, and his yellow eyes trafficked to where her stomach was bleeding. He sighed ,and bent down so she could see him.  
  
"Your bleeding" he stated, and what he said seemed to spark a light in Fairenth. Her eyes clicked open, and she sat up on her knees with potency fueled by pure rage. All her emotions that were bottling up in her where shattering, and all Kurt do was sit back and watch.  
  
"I'm bleeding?" she repeated to him with furious eyes. She laughed some to herself through tears as her voice lifted an octave.  
  
"Funny. I thought evil spirits didn't bleed" she got out with a wobbly voice, looking at her hands with the blood. She was jarring so hard, Kurt was distressed. His eyes were huge, and he looked around the woods to find someone to help. His eyes returned to Fairenths, and he looked at her.  
  
"Your no demon, all right? You an X-Man now. Your going to be apart of our family, and we are going to take care of you, no matter what" he said, his voice shaky. She looked up to him with overemotional eyes. Kurt felt a tug at his heart; she was in so much pain.  
  
"I well-nigh wounded your friends" she whispered with regret and pain staining her voice. He shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, that could be a low point.." he stopped when he slipped that out. He flinched and began again when he saw her face fall.  
  
"Forget it all. You starting on a new slate now, and me and the others are going to help you live your new life here in Bayeville" he said gently, but she remained silent for a few moments. She turned her eyes floored, and spoke in a soundless tone.  
  
"What if I don't want to live?"  
  
His head shot up at the depressed statement, and stared at her for a few moments. Deciding what was to be done, he took her hand gently, despite her objections and flexing. She cried arduously at the touch, but Kurt was resolved, determined to show her that not everyone was out to harm her. Her eyes pleaded with him, but he felt her slowly relax under his three fingered hands, and then Kurt tilted her chin up so she could look at him with alarmed eyes. His were so much like hers... the seemed to mirror a disposition he had not even months ago. She tried to pull away again feebly with hushed whispers of 'no..stop..', but he held fast and ultimately spoke with such a compassion that it made Fairenth desist her struggle and gaze at him.  
  
"What if I gave you a reason to?"  
  
  
  
Oh man, I am so evil huh? You'll never know if he was hinting at something, or maybe he was trying to jut help in his frustrated state... lol, sorry, I can't resist. Ok ok, so I understand Kurt is a little off on character here, but how else can I establish a trust base between Fairenth and him? He had to be serious somewhere, lmao. I'm not planning on bolting right into this relationship between Fairenth and Kurt right now, because as I made it apparent, Fairenth needs to fix her life up before turning to a 'special someone'. Plus, does life really work that way? Lmao, they need time first, but things will be much lighthearted for the next uh, I'm gonna say four chapters before I start to wind down and begin the process of the endings. We still have some chapter to go though till the ending, so uh, read on!!! 


	7. What have I gotten into here?

Alrighty, here it is, the next chapter. LOL, if you want to, you can just skip over this chapter. Nothing but nosense out of my bored mind here, lmao. But, anyway, when I went back to my story to look it over, I realized I was coming on a bit strong with Kurt's attitude... he would never voluntarily touch someone never mind a girl who hardly knows him. Weird, lmao, I normally don't do that. Just think of it as a... kick of confidence fueled by sadness over Fairenth. It'll be explained somewhere in here. This should be a fun chapter, what with Fairenth learning the basics of 2002 and it's technology. Kurt will be allot toned down here, but the obvious tug of attraction is always going to be there, lol. So have fun, this chapter is actually NOT going to depress you!!  
  
A/N: This is from KURT'S perspective here, so... okie dokie. lmao   
  
DISCLAIMER: opps, I forgot one last chapter, huh? Sorry. Anyway, McDonalds isn't mine, X-Men isn't mine, and whoever invented the microwave isn't mine. Lol, happy now?!?!? j/k.  
  
  
  
'A Soul Reborn'  
By BlueEyes  
  
  
  
((a week later from Fairenth's emotional outbreak))  
  
  
It was forever going to be amusing how simple things seemed to amuse her.  
  
Flashing lights, buttons to press, things that made noise... everything had a meaning to her, and seemed to improve her days no matter the state of affairs. And Kurt knew there had to be circumstances. Fairenth tended to blank out at times, staring off into vague space, her breathing become deeper and a little mellow. The other X-Men strained when she did this, reasoning that she might refute like the last time. It was truly a fear to be held, and Kurt knew that in some way Fairenth knew they all were high-strung around her. She would look down as if shamed, and she would not talk if not asked, at all times. The Professor resolved that in her day, she was prohibited to talk unless inquired amongst males, and her mind was still set in the patriarchal rules. She hadn't smiled once since she came back to the new built Institute, and her eyes remained a sordid, lifeless white. Fairenth was truly a compassionate soul at heart, and the X-Men seemed to like her as Kurt did.   
  
So with their disposition, they all tried their hardest to make the girl smile and feel at ease.  
  
Evan was trying with his own allure, which wasn't ensuing too well in Kurt's assumption. He, in all frankness, thought that maybe the root had disturbed a few essential parts in his mind when he got hit. More than a few times, he had taken her to his room, and tried to get her input on music, amongst other aimless things. Fairenth, being the girl she was, sat softly and listened with a blank look on her face, discouraging Evan each time. Kurt smiled facilely. Evan did find though, that she had a current interest for slow music, genial and dulcet. He had told Kurt that when he turned it on, her eyes had taken on a new light, a shining but stainless white light. She had stood up, and manipulated his boom box with curiosity, and then turned to him at a leisurely pace for some means of clarification. Kurt almost laughed when he recalled that Evan had to illustrate to her how it worked. Knowing Evan, he probably had to dig deep for the composure to do that one.   
  
Fairenth seemed to connect with the girls more than she did with the guys. They had told him that she still was the alert girl she was before, just a little more open with her words and discussion. Kitty had tried more than once to get her into the more fashionable pieces of clothing, but Fairenth always not approved it, sticking to the baggy sweater and sweatshirts with slacks. True, she didn't look too seductive in them, but something embered in his chest when he conceived she wasn't out to fascinate anyone, she was what she was and if they didn't like it, then they would deal. Jean and Rogue seemed to find opulence in her very permanence, since she wasn't like everyone they knew. She had an aura of tranquility around her, even if it was concealed with undeviating pain.   
  
"Are you all right?" a serene but accented voice intrigued him. He snapped his head to the kitchen door, and realized it was Fairenth, whom he had been showing around the kitchen. He smiled at her mutely, and rubbed his furred head blandly before nodding his head and replying.   
  
"Uh, ja. I'm cool" he said with a lament, and she seemed gratified with the answer. He brushed past her casually as he went through the door, and his faint memory of them in the back woods flashed in his face. He didn't know what had come over him, what with the contiguity (A/N: lmao, and there it is) and all. He turned to her when they came to the microwave, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw her eyes traverse over the machine, enchantment drifting in and out of them. He sighed with a smile, and put his hand affectionately on the microwave oven.   
  
"And THIS, this is by far the best invention ever dreamed up on Gods holy earth. Right up there with McDonalds" Kurt said while he slapped the machine, and then looked down at the girl who had her delicate female eyebrow raised at him.   
  
"Ah, forget it. I'll explain that later" he said with a laugh at her perplexed expression, and then looked back to the diminutive oven. He pressed one of the larger buttons, and the door poped open, much to Fairenth's wide eyed awe. Kurt didn't realize how indulgent it was to see her so amazed. He smiled as she walked forward, and brushed her finger over the button, biting her lip all the way. There was another thing he definitely caught hint of, she always bit her lip when nervous or concentrated on something. He continued.   
  
"So this little thing can cook or preheat anything, with the exception of a few things" he said, and watched her further as she looked in the machine and around it with child like behaviors. She pressed buttons, and bit her lip vigorously with concentration. She then turned around to face him, a small smile on her lips. Kurt raised his eyebrows at her first smile directed at him, and then realized that she was only about three inches away from his face. He took a deep breathe, and was about to say more when a sarcastic voice sounded from the kitchen door.   
  
"Yeah, Kurt, like, learned that the hard way when he put a hot-dog in the micro. 'With the exception of some things', oh man, maybe you should be practicing what you preach, Kurt" Kitty entered with a playful smile and a giggle, Jean walking behind her. Kurt gave a protesting frown.   
  
"Hey, I didn-" he started, but Jean cut him to the chase.  
  
"Hey Farah, wanna come to the park with us? It would be good to get some fresh air" Jean said with a warming smile. Fairenth looked like she was about to answer, but Kurt questioned something before she could talk.  
  
"Farah? Where'd that come from?" he asked, and Kitty shrugged as she sat down at the long table in the kitchen.   
  
"Eh, her name is like, way to long. Farah just like, fits her" she said, and Jean sighed and gave a more knowledgeable answer.   
  
"Fairenth is going to receive way too much slack for having the name 'Fairenth Croix'. She needs time to relax with people, not have people swarming her for having the name of a historical figure" she finished and then shrugged a little too, swiping her hair to the side.   
  
"And yeah, I like Farah better" She finished, and then looked back to 'Farah' again. Jean smiled gently and leaned against the counter to look at the girl across from her.  
  
"Is... that all right with you?" she said, and Farah just nodded slowly, looking not sure but compliant. Jean grinned lightly, and picked her purse off the floor, letting Kitty talk.   
  
"So you like, wanna come?" she asked, and just as before, Fairenth tried to talk, but Kurt set it before she could, a certain protectiveness coming over him, and out of nowhere.   
  
"She can't be around anyone yet, what if there are allot of people there? She should just stay here till she is comfortable with us first" he said, looking at Fairenths placid face to the others. He didn't know why he wanted her to stay all of a sudden, because he knew she could most likely handle a few people. He stared back at Kitty when she stood up with a sigh.   
  
"Oh c'mon Kurt, you like, know just as well as I do that she needs to get out sometime. She's been here a week, and seems to be doing fine. You can't like, keep her here so you can philander over her every move" Kitty said, and Kurt's mouth dropped. He stared back at her, and Jean had to turn around not to laugh.   
  
"First of all, yes, I do know she has to get out, but at least wait till the Professor gives the OK, and secondly, I am NOT uh, philandering her every move" he said, and Kitty giggled, starting to follow Jean as she walked out. Jean yelled out as she walked.   
  
"The Professor DID give the okay, and you are SO philandering her!" Kurt walked after them quickly, watching them laugh. He walked through the empty doorway, and the playful argument drifted through the halls.   
  
"AM NOT!"  
"YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE, KNOW WHAT PHILANDERING IS, DO YOU?"   
"BYE FARAH!!"  
"YEAH I DO! IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO FIGURE OUT...."  
"OH YEAH? WHAT IS IT THEN?"  
"IT'S UH..."  
"HA!!"  
"SHUT UP KITTY! WHATEVER IT IS, YOUR IMPLYING IT, I'M NOT!"  
  
Fairenth stood in the kitchen, completely alone now and perplexed as she heard the fading accusations go down the hall. She scrunched her face up in confusion, and sat down in one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen. She finally just sighed, and rested her head on the table till he got back, one thought slowly drifting through her head.   
  
What have I gotten myself into?  
  
  
  
Lmao, OK, much lighter chapter here. This is completely through Kurt's eyes, expect for the last part. Fairenth is now to be called 'Farah', which in turn, is logical for the most part. Uh, while this chapter is fun... it's completely useless, lol. I just felt the mood to write fun stuff. You don't even have to read it. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon!! 


	8. Confrontation

LOL, so I got a little overboard with the chapters. Here is chapter 8, and I also posted 9. I was going to put a Christmas feel into this, but I decided that if, and I mean IF, I write a sequel, there will be a whole huge scene around Christmas. But here is where the plot is starting to form, and things with Farah and Kurt start to evolve. Farah is to the point where she is becoming more physically independent, but in mentality terms... she still needs some emotional backup. She knows more of her 'new' world, and is now venturing outside of the Institute. I made this chapter from a 'week later' point of view, because I want the story to stay in-line and interesting here. Lmao, I also have yet another story brewing in my mind, so the sooner this is done-- another will be following. So, enjoy the lot of chapters here, I can't say this will happen again!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. At all. Oh well, huh?  
  
  
  
'A Soul Reborn'  
By BlueEyes  
  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
She couldn't say whether it was the mood she was in, or the weather brewing outside, but....  
  
She was happy.   
  
For the first time she could remember, she was absolutely and unconditionally happy. Happy with her life, happy with the way she was living, and happy with the people around her... it was all comparative. Her eyes shone a new light, and her face was acquitted of the impulsive lines... she looked convalescent. Fairenth sighed as she leaned out of her window and let the snow fall effortlessly into her hair. The Professor had drawn out the screen in the window for her, seeing as it made her blissful to be able to be outside without truthfully BEING outside. Sure, it made her nights chilly, but the solace of having the window open, and hearing the hushed tones of the snow falling assisted her sleep. Her lips drew into a diminutive smile as one of the snow flakes set down on her nose, and heated off. She licked her flushed lips, and her white eyes floated over the landscape, thoroughly covered with snow. It looked so diversified, and not even a night had passed with the subsiding snow.  
  
It was whimsical how things could shift in the matter of hours.  
  
Trees looked lovely with their branches sheltered with the impending snow, and the ground looked so much more adorned with it's blanket of white. Fairenth had had her first Christmas ever in the Institute. Sure, she had Christmas's way back when but... she had never taken part in the whole celebration. It made her feel fervent when she thought back to the day not even a week ago. They had all gotten her gifts, fluctuating from a necklace with an intertwining 'FC' from Kitty, to a locket with a picture of all of the students and her at the Institute steps. Tears had almost bundled in her eyes when she took to heart the day he had taken that picture. Kurt had gone to the limit to show her how to use a camera, and had all of the students gather at the steps hesitantly to take a picture. She had been delighted that day, it was one of her better days. It astonished her that he had taken that day to heart as she had.   
  
Fairenth herself even went to the extent to get the students a gift. She was plain broke of money, so she had crossed out the possibility of buying anything. The Professor had told he she need not to get him or anyone anything, but she felt obligated to do so. Her mind had ached from thinking it over, she had concentrated souly on it from the entire week. Finally, but a bit abruptly, it came to her. She had been outside, walking the perimeters of the Insitute grounds, when she came across a full grown cat with a litter of newborn kittens. Fairenth was drawn to them, feeling the odd but intense pain coming from the full grown mother. She had knelt beside them, and with little conversation, Fairenth came to the realization that the mother was having intense birthing problems. She, being so connected to the mother, and feeling the pain herself, took the time to deliver the unborn kitten that was jammed in the birth canal. Much to Fairenth's sadness, the mother didn't make it in the end. She closed her eyes slowely when she rememebered. To be so connected to natures and it's contributations had it's major up's and down's. She had felt every fiber of pain and agony the mother had felt in her passing moments, and when Farah thought back to it, she could still feel it. The kittens had made it, due to Fairenth's great care in getting them homes. The Professor had helped too, knowing Fairenth had no knowledge in any sort of field of this kind. But she refused to give away the one pure white kitten that she saved. Instead, with permission, she raised it that week till it's eyes were open and she was partially independant. Then, on Christmas morning, she took the kitten downstairs, and presented it to the others as a sort of 'house cat' deal. It was astonishing how much they, expecially Kurt, had taken her gift to heart.  
  
In fact, Kurt ALONE astonished her.  
  
She sighed abruptly, and pushed that to the back of her mind. Her past still possessed her, and old rules never left her mind. Such feelings she was having were disturbing her, and the law she knew of restricted her of showing the only feelings she had ever felt. She had learned allot at the Institute, but never once had she been taught about this. She sighed, and turned her eyes to the clock on her night-stand.   
  
2:32pm.  
  
They would all be home in a matter of minutes from school. She rolled her eyes inadvertently (a move she learned from Kitty) at the tender subject of school. The Professor was restraining her from going to school, in fear she would stick out from the others. He had told her once and before that she needed to learn the rudiments of history and math and such till she could appropriately enter the tenth grade. She closed her eyes, and swiped a hand through her expansive hair. Mr. McCoy was assisting her with her subjects, and Farah knew she caught on straightway. Sure, she was panicky at the subject but... she had a desire to learn. She wanted to know other people, to be able to make more than one confidants. She hungered for hope from people who didn't know her hidden past. She sighed and let a solitary tear grace her cheek, and fall to the snow laden ground below her. Angerly, she pulled herself into the house and from the window for an instant to warm up.  
  
She refused to cry anymore.   
  
She walked to the middle of the room and then to her closet. She dragged out one of her disreputable baggy sweaters, and threw it on over her tank top. Fairenth had been in parley with Wolverine earlier in her tank top and jeans, and hadn't troubled to change. The jeans fit too smug to her hips, she figured, and grimaced at the tight fit of them. Fairenth would never be able to get used the styles and forms of clothing of the age she was thrown into. She shook her head effortlessly with a sigh, and then turned back around to go out into the hall. Just as her fingertips stroked the doorknob, loud bellowing outside caught her alertness. She scowled, turned back to the room, and then meandered back to her still unenclosed window. Tilting out slowly, she perceived the property and her eyes fell on a bunch of people crowded together around three. Fairenth centered her eyes, and made out a figure, much to her awe.   
  
Kurt.   
  
Kurt, Evan and Scott. Her eyes took on a whiter shade, and she heard bellows of unsuitable names amongst other things. She compressed her eyes down more, and tried to calculate the number of people around them. She took a deep breathe when she counted four. Four people to three. Her heart vaulted, and while she knew the rest of them could handle this, her heart took too much care for them not to do anything. She faltered another moment, a moment too late so it seemed.   
  
She watched in absolute daze as one of the boys hit Kurt and his image went out, and he went shuffling backwards.  
  
She didn't know how that little thing worked, or what in the world it was, but she knew that he held it so close to his heart that he would give anything to get it back. Farah instantaneously ran out of her door, and floored the stairs, her heart pulsing a thundering beat. She swung the front door open, and stood in it with spared eyes. She took a few deep, calming breaths, and walked gradually to the area where the location was being held. Her eyes espied as Scott tried to pry Kurt and Evan away from the little mob, but the mob was becoming more questioning, and assertive. Scott looked as if he was about to detonate, and Kurt actually looked enraged too. Fairenth walked closer and could hear the impertinent catcalls.   
  
"What is it?"  
"Oh man, is this what you freaks have been hiding all along?"  
"Wait till the school hears about this one"  
"But what exactly IS it?"  
  
That only pyred her anger. She strolled till she got within inches of them, and pushed one of the blonder boys to one side so she could poise herself with the people she loved most. She watched as all of their eyes got large at her, and she held her ground firmly.  
  
"It's not an IT, it's a HE. Have you no vision at all?" she said, her voice wavering. She took Kurt's arm, and yanked on it so he would come with her. The rest of them followed, but the boys kept on with the game.   
  
"Oh jeez, they have a back-up squad. Would ya look at that?"  
"No man, I don't wanna EVER look at that"  
"Damn muties"  
"don't even try to hide, we'll be waiting for ya!"  
  
Fairenth didn't even falter in turning around. She closed her eyes, and took it like the defiant soul she was. She had a limitation to her brazenness though, she was only human. Her eyes got a bit intense, and a series of crows that were waiting nearby, took off from the branches and swooped at the boys furiously. The boys clamored and shrieked as the birds jabbed and swarmed. They ran down the street, and while they ran the birds inevitably left them alone, coming back to their perch on the tree. Her eyes got slowly back to their artless color, and she narrowed them.  
  
"Then I'll be waiting for you"   
  
  
  
  
There it is. Fairenth is extremely protective of the ones she loves, surely. The next chapter is where the plot is introduced!! see ya then!! 


	9. Blood laced with gold

Alrighty, here is Chapter 9 in the 'A Soul Reborn' story. I think there will be about fifteen chapters in this story, and if you want... a sequel. But we will talk about that when this one is over, lol. SO, here is where the plot is introduced. This is where Magneto is contemplating on his next plan of action, so it is purely him thinking and talking to Pietro. Enjoy!!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Fairenth Croix is mine. Magneto is not. Pietro is not. Most of them.... ARE NOT. Lol, okie dokie?  
  
  
'A Soul Reborn'  
By BlueEyes  
  
  
PERDITION RIVER  
  
"...and I found her blood over there at the side of the river. And wait till you see this"  
  
Pietro's expeditious voice rang out as he held out a torn article of Fairenth's old dress. It was smudged with red blood, but something was bizarre about it. Of course it was crimson, but amongst the red...was golden stripes. Lightly sprinkled golden strips amongst the redness of the blood, and it made Magneto meddlesome above belief. He predetermined it lightly, and then turned his gray eyes back to Pietro. He was gleaming like a fool.   
  
"Where did you find this?" he asked his eyes narrowed with skepticism. Pietro raised an eyebrow briskly.  
  
"Uh... at the side of the river? Over there?" he bantered, and Magneto snorted at the boy's folly. He narrowed his eyes and took a step somewhat torwards him.   
  
"Where exactly?!" he trumpeted, and Pietro backed up some with his hands in the air.  
  
"Hey hey, calm down big man. It was left on one of the sharper rocks. She must have cut herself on it or something. Want me to take ya there?" Magneto carefully thought about it, and then breathed in the scent of the cloth to make sure it was authentic blood. It was. The torpid odor of it gave way thoroughly. But did it taste like blood? He caught whiff of it again, and then... brushed his tongue over it. Peitro's face distorted infrequently, and he drew back.   
  
"Ew man" he said, and watched as Magneto unexpectedly put a hand to his head and then abandoned the torn cloth. Pietro didn't know what to do as he watched Magneto draw back, and shake his head buoyantly, lamenting. He stood back and oscillated on his heels, pondering on just running from the predicament.   
  
"Hey uh, you all right?" he inquired, his voice faster than customary. Magneto suddenly straightened, and Pietro raised a overwhelmed eyebrow. Magneto's eyes weren't all gray... but hazy, a gray with white. They seemed to be phosphorescent too. Magneto laughed without warning, and picked up the cloth he had been gripping. He calculated it for a moment, and looked at Pietro. His face was full of veneration.   
  
"Such power..." Magneto mumbled, and placed the cloth in his other hand. He snapped up and talked to Pietro.   
  
"Are you SURE this is her blood?" he asked feverously. Pietro nodded abruptly.   
  
"Yeah, that's a piece of the dress she was wearing that night. It's got to be" Magneto stared at the boy, and could fell pure power rising in his veins. The blood... the vital fluid of Fairenth Croix had made him Herculean. Stronger than he could percieve, powerful than he could ever dream. Sure, he was dizzier than he had wanted to be, but the vigor that flowed through his veins was horrifying but all at the same time... addicting. He took a deep breath, and a delineate started to hatch in his mind. If this truly was Fairenth's blood, and it made him feel like this...then...  
  
What would happen to him if he got more?  
  
"Pietro, I need you to find out if this is genuinely Fairenth's blood" he said, his eyes still fixated on the cloth. Pietro's eyes broadened, and he looked around the balmy area of the river. Things were still that night, and they had come with the soulful purpose of finding a way to bring down the new powerhouse that the X-Men had rendered in. If Magneto wanted him to find out if this was Fairenth's blood then he would have to...  
  
"I can't Magneto, that's-" he stopped laconic when Magneto's livid eyes turned to his.  
  
"You'll find a way" he gnarled, and turned, leaving Pietro to try to detect a way to find out if Fairenth did have the striped blood of the cloth.   
  
-TWO DAYS LATER-  
  
Fairenth walked down the straight with Kurt at her side. He stood rather speechlessly as she walked, and she felt sort of blameworthy about the other day. He had been so open to her up until then, and now, as they passed the relentless snow on the trees, and felt the foriegn wind pass their faces, he kept his mouth tightly shut. She ultimately sighed, and spoke up. One of the more scarce things for Farah to do.  
  
"You are who you are Kurt, you can't just go and alter that" she said with expressive words, and his false brown eyes snapped to her. She perceived as he considered her for a moment, and then sighed, letting his eyes go back to watching out for cars on his side. He looked downwards slowely.  
  
"Ja. I know" he said just above a susurration, and she halted short. She extended out and took his arm so he would stop too. He turned to her with disconcerted eyes, and saw her affected face. Her eyes were still radiant white, and she restricted on wearing the contacts that the Professor wanted her to sport. Her cheeks were an infatuated pink, and her lips were swelled slightly due to the cold. Farah's hair rounded her as the wind gusted, and little vines of it stuck to her face. He had never seen someone so attractive.   
  
"No, you truthfully don't" she said, her accent vaporous in her concern. She shook her head effortlessly, and let her arm drop the embrace she had on his. Her eyes never left Kurt's seemingly anguished ones.   
  
"Kurt, you are not what you look like....you think that, don't you? That's what's tormenting you, isn't it?" she asked, and he turned down his head more. Her eyes took on a dimmer hue, and she looked away too. Her voice pared a notch when she sighed.   
  
"What you are on the exterior doesn't account for what you are on the interior. I know I haven't been here for that long, and I know my mind isn't as enduring as I'd like to think. Kurt, I don't even know if I give credence to that phrase I just made" she said with incredulity, and his eyes concentrated on her and only her, not bothering to catch the shadow that moved in the woods beside Fairenth. She closed her eyes lightly.   
  
"But with you... you seem to give that statement a whole new significance. It's just... your eyes..." she looked for designation, her eyes drifting open and meeting his. She observed as he got a bit closer, and for once... she wasn't alarmed. She whispered her words slowely and drawn out as he got closer....  
  
"your eyes...reflect....my own..." Her lips fluttered over his with words and slight craving, and he continuely sloped forward, her head biased to the side to come by him....   
  
She took a sharp breathe and pulled back when she felt inert metal melt into her side.   
  
"Farah?" Kurt's iced german voice elevated the noiseless snowy day.   
  
Her hand instantaniously went to her side, and came away with her blood. She stared at it for a brief moment, her breathing flucuating. She started to fall regressivly backwards, and Kurt went to snare her, but his eyes were greedily hunting for the man who impaired her. His eyes fell on Pietro, unmoving in front of her, signaling to a blood covered kitchen knife. His eyes lingered furiously on Pietro for the moment, till he heard Farah moan lightly on the ground. He hestitated, and nearly growled when Pietro actually smiled and spoke.   
  
"Better tend to your girlfriend. She doesn't look all that well" he said, and was off before anything could be done. Kurt watched where he had excaped with vengence, but was broken by it when he heard Fairenth sputter and gasp readily. Kurt rotated to her, and stooped beside her slowly. He groped around her shirt facilely, and discovered a stab laceration to her side. He looked to her, and he saw tears forming in her depressingly peering eyes. Her breath was jagged, and she looked like she was going to break down if it weren't for the discomfort.   
  
"K-Kurt..."   
  
"Shhh....All right....OK....it's gonna be okay....hold on....oh god....uh...." He said, floundered over his words as he palpated her sides and then teleported her to the Institute.   
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
The Professor sat over the young girls bed, once again. Her face was colorless, and they had to suture up her side. But something had caught his concentration when they had to check if she had lacerated her lungs or anything- her blood. It was... seemingly altered. He sighed as his eyes wander to her face again. A slight smile was at her lips as she slept, and he pondered...was it Kurt? The two of them seemed intimate lately, and Farah was opening up to be an extraordinary girl to be around. Kurt had told him, ambiguously, that the two of them were walking and out of nowhere Pietro came out with a knife, and thrusted it at her side. The Professor smiled when he recalled that Kurt had been all abashed about the details when he told her that he was 'walking' with her. He sighed and ran a hand through Fairenth's hair before castering out slowly to investigate Farah's blood sample. Kurt advanced him immediatly as he came out.   
  
"Is she all right?" he asked appetent, and The Professor smiled feebly at him. He truly cared for the girl, he could feel the devotion shimmering out of him.   
  
"She'll be all right. Farah needs to rest, so go and get some sleep for yourself Kurt. You look as if you need it" he completed resolutely, and watched as Kurt slouched with defeat of not seeing her tonight, and walked down the hall muttering little things to himself.   
  
MEANWHILE AT PERDITION RIVER  
  
Pietro walked out into the clearing, near where Magneto was standing at a leisurely pace. He walked over to the lofty figure, and Magneto spoke.   
  
"Is it her's?" he asked self-possessed, not letting his eyes leave the tranquil river. He could feel every fiber of the river, every current flowing through, and it was all due to Fairenth's blood. Pietro nodded slightly, and replied.  
  
"Ugh, yeah. Here" he transfered the knife over. Magneto looked at it, and the turned his eyes frenetic to Pietro.   
  
"You didn't murder her, did you?!" he asked, and Pietro stood back a few steps, quickly shaking his head.   
  
"No, no no not at all" he said, and then wondered if maybe he had harmed her more than he meant to. Fear crept up in his throat, and he watched Magneto with slightly wide eyes. He determined on not saying anything when he saw Magneto smile, and watch the blood on the knife glimmer with gold as he bent it to the moonlight.   
  
"Good. We're going to need Fairenth soon....we can't afford to lose her" he said, and then turned to the boy to illustrate the plan, since he was needed. Pietro was belittled by the time he was done, totally horrified at the plan that had molded in his fathers mind. He stared back at the man's shimmering eyes, and wondered if he had gone mad. He vacantly stared back.   
  
"But h-how are we going to get her to come?" he stuttered, and Magneto smiled and scanned the woods with evil eyes as he fingered the bloody knife gingerly. His eyes fell on two fawn eyes staring back at him speechlessly, before they rotated and ran as a group. He kept them on the departing figures.  
  
"We'll allure her in"  
  
  
  
AHA. So there is the plot. Weird huh? So let me explain, if it's not clear by now. Fairenth's blood is laced with gold, for reasons which will be explained later, lol. But anyway, when Magneto went to taste it to make sure Pietro wasn't pulling the wool over his eyes, he realized that her blood was potent enough to make HIM stronger. So now, he's got a plan (which in specifics, we don't know what it is) to get her blood. See? Lmao, I know. This plot sounds like something out of a Wes Craven movie, but I was watching 'Halloween' this weekend, and it got me in the mood. It won't turn out to be gory, I promise!! :) Chapter 10 is next, which will be about how Kurt is still in that down hearted mood, and Fairenth is trying to heal him the only way she knows how (NO, not that way. lmao) Read on!! 


	10. Decisions of the Heart and Soul

Oh man, I am on a roll huh? Three chapters in one day. Whew, well, anyway, here is the part I know you all have been waiting for. Hunks of Farah and Kurt romance and angst here, uninterrupted by other stuff. I think that pretty much explains this chapter, eh? Lmao, so here it is....  
  
DISCLAIMER: Need I say it again? Lmao.  
  
  
  
'A Soul Reborn' By BlueEyes  
  
  
  
The sun was glistening.  
  
Her eyes glittered and beheld as the sun heaved heat on the snow and melted it slowly but surely. Fairenth was recuperating, the wound in her side throbbing some, but she could deal with it. So much worse had befell to her, a stab wound was the least of it. The Professor was fiercely affected though, so it seemed. He had gone to the lab where Mr. McCoy always was, and stayed in there for what seemed like sempiternity before coming out with wide eyes, telling her to stick close to the mansion and keep in sight. She had heeded though, so here she was, outside, sticking to the boundary of the overly secured mansion. Her eyes stayed locked on the beaming sun, moving in and out of the clouds, blocking it's view every ten seconds. Farah had ventured out to the garden to sit and relax, but how could she? Everything reallocated and spoke volumes around her, flowers coming back to animation and tree's recovering their ravishing leaves...  
  
Everything was coming back to vivacity.  
  
She turned her eyes down from the sun and sighed a bit eagerly. She moved restlessly from the dainty bench some, and then with an exasperated grunt, got up, and strolled around the garden to the little woods in the back. She wouldn't wander far, she told herself gingerly. The sweater hugged her body closely, keeping her wound and herself at a balanced temperature as she walked hastily, listening to the birds and animals hum in the tranquility of the woods. She let a smile float over her lips, and she took a deep breath of the air of nature. Her eyes washed open again, and she felt the most at condoled than she ever had at the Institute. Farah looked to the ground as she walked, careful not to step on anything she need not. Her eyes finally cinched on a cracked twig. She pouted some, and bent down gradually. Picking it up off the snowy ground, she looked around the edges and determined it was just then broken. She turned her eyes upward with cynicism, and then got up from her crouch. She stepped more softly, and took her time as she noticed more and more broken twigs and footprints in the snow. The footprints were strewed though, due to half of them being fused from the heat. She sighed as she came to a stop at a clearing.  
  
No one.  
  
Figuring herself to be mistrustful, she just turned around slowly, and started back. Just as she walked past the large elm tree to her left, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned abruptly, and saw a figure move in the clearing. She narrowed her eyes to see better, and then walked forward sluggishly. She got to the edge of the clearing, and grinned smugly when she saw... Kurt. Standing there, appearing as if he was lost. She shook her head effortlessly, and canted against the tree for sustain on her burning side. She watched him, observantly. Nature had taught her allot of things in her adolescence, how to rank things from behavior, to body communication, to how a tree swags and the grass whistles. Now as she watched where Kurt stood, and looked about, her mind raced with objectives.  
  
He stood as if he was exhausted. His figure was crooked over more than usual, and he seemed to confide on his left leg for more support than his right. The way he looked around insinuated to Fairenth that he was either deeply attentive in his environs, or he was looking for a way out, and escape in all senses. Her hair seeped out of the sweatshirt when she cocked her head to the side slightly. What was he doing out here anyway? Her mind inquired silently, and she elevated a sigh, aware now that she was being nosy. She rolled her eyes casually at herself, and turned around to go. Just as she stepped onto the path, she heard a snap and flinched when she apprehended she had stepped on a twig.  
  
"Fairenth?" his voice rang out, startled but a sense of humor wandering in and out of it. She creased her face up at herself, and damned herself for not be clandestine about going. She heard him walk nearer, and she took a deep breath before turning languidly. She smiled some at him. He raised an eyebrow from his place adjacent her.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he catechized, and she raised her eyebrows slowly, looking for a likely explanation in her mind. She went to mover her mouth silently, trying to find the words. Finding a quick justification, she gave him a acquainted look and patted the big elm tree from before with her right hand.  
  
"Mr. McCoy, he uh, he needed a leaf sample...so...uh, yeah" she said, and snapped a leaf off the branch and held it up. Kurt looked at her as if she was insane, but she only stared back as if she knew exactly what she was doing. She hoisted a sigh, and the looked at the leaf again, before nibbling her lip and nodding.  
  
"So I...should get it back to him, I...suppose" she rotated, mentally smacking herself for being so headstrong. She was past the elm tree when his voice halted her.  
  
"You uh, you don't have to go" he said, and she turned, still knawing on her lip. She held up the leaf indifferently.  
  
"But...he needs the sample?" she challenged and he smiled at her. No, she thought, he grinned at her. She just gawked back, her turn to ponder if he was out here talking to himself or something daft in that manner. He chuckled some, and then gaped at her.  
  
"I think Mr. McCoy will understand" he said, and she nodded and exchanged hips again to assist the persisting pain in her side. Farah averted her inquizitive eyes full force on his.  
  
"What are YOU doing out here?" she asked, and he just gazed out and over to the foliage around him, the falling leaves and the snow covered bottoms... then back to her.  
  
"Thinking" he muffled and started to hike to the little bench set up in the clearing. Fairenth could only think that the Professor had set it out here, it was such an attractive spot. She cocked her head to the side and observed him walk for the moment. He didn't have his watch on him, which struck as peculiar in Fairenth's book. She slowly caught up to where he had stopped at the bench and sat down. She stood in front of him, her hair lashing around her face as the wind blew.  
  
"Thinking about what?" she asked casually, her oh-so-familiar accent bubbling in her throat. He was hushed for a moment, and then shook his head as she looked at him as if she was rummaging for the answer in his very soul. Maybe she was.  
  
"Things" he murmured, looking to go around the subject. She looked back at him, and wasn't about to let him get away with that reply. She raised a elegant eyebrow and her white eyes shone almost.... playfully.  
  
"Isn't that sort of... vague?" she asked, and sat down beside him slowly. He stuck her hands into the pockets of the sweater and he sighed. Fairenth was allot more confident than the first day he met her, and so much more true to herself. He turned his yellow eyes to hers, and thought back to a statement she had made about him.  
  
'Your eyes....reflect....mine....'  
  
He sighed, and shook his head as if that was his response, and they sat calm for the moment. Both of them gazed out into the breezy wilderness as if they were easeful with just the comapny of themselves. Fairenth looked over the scenery and took in the basic nature of the pure forest in front of her. No one felt what the forest felt, only she did. She felt the sorrow that initiated from deep into the middle of the forest, grieving the death of a tree that was cut down for housing area. She felt the animals make haste in the woods, dashing about their business and getting ready for the spring to break so they could mate and bring new vitality into the world. She felt the inklings of vines growing under her feet, ready to split out of the earth to be colored flowers, or ripening trees. She looked at Kurt with a new perception, and he just stared ahead. She stood up and guarded out her hand slowly, not asking for him to take it. Just as a proposal of sorts. He stared at it as if I was going to attack him at any given moment. He gave her a skeptical look.  
  
"I want to show you something" she said sincerely, and he took his three- fingered hand out of his pocket, and gripped hers tightly to get up. She towwed on him lightly, and drew him to the midpoint of the clearing. There, she stooped down curiously, and sat on her knees. She gestured for Kurt to do the same thing, but he just gawked at her. Fairenth smiled.  
  
"C'mon" was all she said, and he sighed with bafflement, but sat adjacent to her anyway. He felt uncomfortable as he watched her clear some of the melting snow off of the hard ground to reveal the soil beneath. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, and she didn't reply as she put her hand straight on the earth and felt for the familiar warmth. She moved it to distinct places slowly, and then smiled when she felt the heat coming directly out of the little patch of earth. She turned her white eyes to Kurt deliberately, and Kurt could only watch. Her eyes were a brilliant white, as they often were when she was working her enchantment. But now... now it seemed the sun conducted it's light souly on her, ascertaining every fiber of her hair and hinting at her features so it made her look almost.... saintly. He found himself absorbed, and encountering a feeling deep in his chest he hadn't known in an sempiternity. Pure and utter desire.  
  
She took her hand off of the earth for a moment, and then took his mildly into hers. With tender motions, she placed his hand on the earth where the ardor was dispelling from. Then she put her hand at once on top of his, and looked at him again.  
  
"You feel that?" she asked, and he nodded justly as he localized his attention on the ground. The ground was... warm to the touch, but his mind debated with him. It was the end of February, and snow still surfaced the ground. How on earth could the ground be tepid with such heat when it should be frozen solid? Fairenth's flowing voice broke his thoughts.  
  
"On every inch of this clearing are small patches of heat waves where a new flower will germinate. A flower in place of the one that withered at the end of spring and the arising of winter. The tepidness you feel is the kindle of life diffusing out of the seed, increasing and transmitting into the earth. As of right now, the flower can't break ground here because it is so hard....but...sometimes..." she postponed her words, and Kurt stared at the ground as she focussed on that patch. His eyes went spacious when he saw the sprout of a flower unwind from the arctic ground. The bud on the flower progressively opened, and a daisy flower spurted and widespread, aimed to the sun. He heard Fairenth sigh in gratification, and he could only watch in veneration as she spoke.  
  
"....Sometimes life startles us and conquers the odds" she completed, and took her hand off of Kurt's. The warmth immediately dispersed, but his alertness was still focused on her hand as she swept the snow off the ground to divulge little tendrils of flowers strewn and growing over the hard ground. His eyes were glistening with wonderment, and he turned them back to hers while she spoke.  
  
"You see that? You made life occur, Kurt. By depositing your hand over that tepid seed, you added to the warmth, giving it the opportunity to grow and gain subsistence. The only thing I did was focus on making you feel the fire of the soul within it" she said, and he beheld her still, her eyes shining with pure life and sonority. She looked uninterrupted into his eyes as they sat side by side.  
  
"If something as frail as that came break such superiority, then I guess... you can do the same, only more competently" Fairenth said, and he was full of shock with her. No one astounded him more than Fairenth Croix and her way of dealing. His eyes penetrated her face gracefully, and he perceived her as she stared right back to him, her lips slightly parted and tempting. He leaned forward and met her gradually, savoring the very taste and feel of her. She kissed instantly back, and brought her hand off of the cold ground to the warm fur of his neck. His hand went through her hair, taking in the smooth fineness of it. They finally let go of each other, and he looked back at her to see what she thought. Fairenth's eyes were closed, and her lips were swollen from the connect. She was glowing slightly, but when she opened her eyes...  
  
She had tears.  
  
Her mind raced and she didn't know what to do. Her first kiss, Kurt was her first kiss. She had always thought no one would have wanted to kiss her but... here it was. And it felt so nice... but it was like the Pastor was standing in front of her, telling her God was going to smite her. Farah's breathing got heavier. She didn't warrant this. She didn't deserve someone as devoted as HIM. Farah wasn't even sure if she was acclaimed to be doing this; he needed someone where he could talk to her without having to elucidate every refined aspect of the subject. He needed someone who could share his beatitude and respond properly. He needed someone mentally established, not someone like her that would cry if someone moved the wrong way. He needed someone who knew how to care for him, how to adore him, how to understand him. He didn't need someone like her.  
  
He just stared as her eyes littered with tears. Instantaneously he felt blame, pure and utter guilt as he watched her eyes go blank and tears fall numbly down her cheeks. He knew it was him, it was him that always caused things like this. He disregarded himself as he thought over the candidates quickly. He was using her. Yes, that was it. She was so delicate. How could he just take dominance of her like this? She was so frangible....she had no idea what was going on.....so fragile....  
  
Had he broken her?  
  
"I'm....I'm sorry" he muttered, and teleported away in a puff of smoke. She stared off into space speechlessly, and looked down to the little flower still waving over and over in the wind. She gulped, and stood up, eyes still locked on the flower. Just as she stood, the flower closed back into a bud, and it swiveled back into the ground for warmth. She sighed precariously, and walked slowly to the mansion to take a nap.  
  
At least in her dreams she could feel unaquited love.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know. It is all so depressing here. He thinks one way, and she thinks another... this is how love can be people. All will be fixed though... you'll see. Chapter 11-- Fairenth is deep in thoughts, strictly avoiding Kurt. All of the X-Men notice it, but Rogue... ah yes, Rogue... is the only one able to connect with Farah. See ya then!! 


	11. Time Heals all Wounds

OK, here is the chapter. I know, it's late, But I got caught up in Halloween and taking down my decorations and such. Sorry!! But back to the story, lol, here it all is. I think I will just leave it to you to read it, OK? Lol, enjoy!  
  
A/N: this is from Rogue's POV, right up until it say's 'BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM' okie dokie?  
  
  
  
'A Soul Reborn'  
By BlueEyes  
  
  
  
She never really tried to understand Fairenth, nor did she want to, but something about how she was conducting herself lately struck an odd cord in Rogue's head. Sure, Fairenth was a melancholy character by heart, but now... now she seemed even more brought down, even more dejected, even more.... depressed. Rogue sighed as she watched Fairenth stare into the glistening flames of the fire in front of her. Rogue had ventured to the living-room to read a book, and found Farah perched in the big chair, curled up in her baggy sweater. Rogue had contemplated just leaving her by herself, but Farah had persisted she go about her calling while she sit. So she did. But while she did, she couldn't help take note of the way Fairenth didn't stare into the fire with the usual enchantment, but a pure look of loneliness, something not all common with the Fairenth they all knew.   
  
"Are uh, are ya all right?" she asked languidly, a feeling of disconcertment crossing Rogue's features as Fairenth turned blunted eyes to hers. She looked as if she was getting ready to reply, but then she just shook her head effortlessly, and turned her face back to the fire, red and orange lights dancing off her face. Rogue sighed. She had a good idea of what was wrong, she had seen the way Kurt held himself to his image inducer lately, and tried to disregard the ever strong presence of Fairenth Croix. She licked her lips slightly, and then turned her book over in her lap.   
  
"I saw Kurt today" she said aimlessly, waiting for an rebuttal. Nothing. Farah just held her sight strong on the branding flames in the fireplace. Rogue watched speechlessly, and then cocked her head to the side, pondering if she should even be hassling herself to this. She would get nothing fromit... she sighed. She still had a heart though, and it still told her to do the necessary.   
  
"So uh, he seemed a bit down, have any idea why?" she drawled out in her southern accent, waiting for another response from the listless girl. Nothing. Rogue felt her throat start to tighten with fervor, but she tried to hold fortitude with her.   
  
"Look, Ah never get into this kind of stuff, and I guess Ah'm no one to say anything in this matter, due to the extremely low experience, but...." she paused and watched as Farah's eyes landed on her face. Rogue felt the slight anger swell down some when she got her attention.   
  
"Kurt can be an idiot. He... he has slight issue's with trust, but, how can you blame him? He lives like that every day..." she halted uncertainly, and put strong accent on 'that' in the last sentence. Farah blinked, and Rogue continued.   
  
"Kurt is a kind soul at heart, we've all seen it in action. He.. he started out trying to be useful to you, helping you... and Ah guess it turned into more, didn't it?" she asked idly, not waiting for an answer from the bewildered girl curled into the solace of the couch from the actuality seeping out of the Goth's mouth.   
  
"Ah can see it. Hell, Fairenth, we've all seen it. You two... you two click more than imaginable. It's amazing how someone like you, who has stepped out of such a disgusting past like ya'll have, can still be so open and receiving to love and expectancy. He needs someone like you Fairenth, whether it is as a friend or somethin' more" she stopped, and sighed, rubbing her forehead lightly. Rogue was wondering why in the world she stepped into this, but in a whole other view... it was easeing to be able get this all sorted out for them.   
  
"But listen Farah. Your inexperienced, your fragile, your so untainted by the world.... I don't think you understand what you need to contribute to this type of thing. There's gonna to be fights, heartache... I think you might need to learn it before you try it" she said slowly and carefully as not to insult Fairenth. But nothing came of it. She just stared to Rogue, her eyes a faint but noticeably shocked white. She blinked, sighed, and then turned her eyes to the flames.   
  
"Inexperienced" Fairenth echoed, not too loud, but loud enough for Rogue to hear. Rogue raised an eyebrow, and looked down at her book for a moment, to think.   
  
"Yeah, inexperienced" she said softly, and tinkered with the cover of the book. Uptightness was strongly built, and utter stillness filled the skeptical room. Fairenth eyes were veiled by the shadows, and Rogue couldn't seem to lift her eyes from the fire that Farah kept her eyes on. It shook, and intertwined in ways that Rogue never noticed before. Red and orange cavort together as if in dance, and the kindles of wood smothered at the bottom, keeping an eerie but mysterious glow about it. Fairenth's light sigh lifted the room, and tore Rogue's eyes from the flames. Rogue grew inquisitive slightly, and asked the question that she had no doubt drifted into everyone's mind that ever met Fairenth Croix.  
  
"What's it feel like? Ah mean, to know...to know the earth like you do?" she asked, and waited as Fairenth never tore her eyes from the bursting flames, the shadows still playing her face, lighting up her features.   
  
"It's... It's beautiful. It's nothing like any man could feel, hear or touch. But amongst the miracle, lies the unavoidable curse. I feel living things giving birth in the spring, bringing new youth to the world...but as comes the spring, I can feel things dying and starving in the winter...every soul lived, every soul brought to death...I feel" she finished, evidently not wanting to give out any more. Rogue stared at her, a new sense of comprehension bringing her spirit to light. She spoke of such passion that it made Rogue want to...to go plant a tree, or something stupid of that nature just to give Fairenth the pleasure of feeling life in her veins. Rogue shook her head slightly, and stood up quietly, gaining Farah's doe-eyed attention again.   
  
"That's just it Fairenth. Your voice speaks such a volume of passion, but all I can hear is pain. You... you have so many wounds to heal, so many bruises to let fade. But that's just it, bruises fade in time. Kurt doesn't want to hinder that process....he may be an idiot, but he is kinda smart sometimes. You need time Fairenth, you don't even know the world yet. You don't know what to have a relationship is yet, so maybe..." Rogue stopped, feeling herself getting that antsy feeling all over again. She took a deep breath before walking to the door and delaying, looking over her shoulder, a strand of white hair leaping to her face.   
  
"... time heals all wounds Farah, and bruises fade. Ya need to let them all fade completely first before jumping into something ya'll regret later" she finished, walking out of the room with heavy breaths. She hated to be so caring. Not everyone was caring towards her, so why was she so charitable? Maybe she should....   
  
BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM  
  
Time heals all wounds.   
  
Fairenth stared back into the flames, and thought it all over. She was inexperienced. Wounded, bruised. She needed to heal before getting into anything she would regret. She held back the tears with retaliation, hating Rogue unexpectedly for being so true in her words, for slapping her in the face with reality she didn't want. She sniffled back more tears and let out a long breath.  
  
Maybe she needed to talk to Kurt.   
  
She stood up from the little world she held in that chair, and for the first time, felt the cold air whip her face, not scathing her, but rejuvenating her. She shook off the emotional mask she had held for so long, and let her true self shine through. Unmasked, unhidden, unshelled. This was her, and she needed to face the world by herself. She needed to know why she was there, what she had stepped into....what love really meant to her. She walked to the doorframe and took a step into the hall with new hope, free of pain...  
  
....and suddenly gasped.  
  
She spoke too soon. Like being hit with a freight train, a deep pain entered her chest, and she blinked a couple times, before gasping for more air. Her hand flew to the frame, and her face distorted in pain as she tried precariously to gain control. Screams of mercy entered her pensive mind, and tears stung the back of her eyes, spurning to fall, but threatening to give way. She let out a sob, and her blurry eyes searched for help in the halls. No one. She slid down the doorframe solidly, and fell to the ground on her knees. She grabbed at her head, her thoughts jumbled as she searched for the answer. Farah's eyes started to tremble, close to a slit lightly, and then closed.   
  
She remained like that, untouched, for seven strong minutes.   
  
Just as the time hit eight minutes, her eyes flew open, and a breathe of air entered her lungs. Anger sparked in her eyes as she got sight of what caused her pain in dreams, and she rose off the ground with pure rage. Her eyebrows furrowed together in a tight knot, and her eyes could light up the night with one promising glare. The wind howled outside in confusion, and she walked to the door without a word. She had one destination, and one destination only.   
  
Perdition River.   
  
  
  
  
Uh oh. Here we go, this is the entrance to the climax, the slope to the end, ect., lmao. So next chapter will be up. Tell me, what do you think has got her mad? What sparked that insisted pain in her chest? I hinted at it earlier in the chapter, so... read it over!! Lol, Chapter 12 will be up. 


	12. The Passion Within PT 1

Here we go. Fairenth is on way to Perdition River, things are pretty silent at the Institute, so what in the world is happening? Hmm...lol, I am so evil. Anyway, here ya go.... Chapter 12 of....  
  
A/N: Ahem. Lol, this is all from Fairenth's POV, just ta let ya know  
  
  
  
'A Soul Reborn'  
By BlueEyes  
  
  
  
She had ran so far to get here, to see what had caused the intense pain in her chest. Now, as the moonlight shone on her muddled face, all she could do was stare.   
  
Her eyes were practically frozen on her.   
  
Her muddled hair, her pleading eyes as she shrieked and howled from pain. Fairenth had felt the pain of perishing before, but she had never felt the agony of losing something so dear to her. She walked forward, and stooped shakily next to her. She was in such pain. Farah's eyes got watery from feeling the inharmonious pain too, and all she could do was stare till she formed some sort of plan of action. Farah slid her hand to her head, and she instantly calmed some, stopping the screeching and weeping. Fairenth shook her head, and looked out over the river she hated so much. Who would do this? Who would actually go to the magnitude to hurt one so dear to her?  
  
"Look's like your cat is dying" a deep voice jeered at her. Fairenth was directly insulted, and she turned turbulent eyes away from the wounded cat. That man. That silver haired man who had found her by the river that day. She stared him down for an instant, and then turned her eyes back to the pure white cat in front of her. The cat she had gotten Kurt and the rest of them for Christmas. Now, halfway grown, her life not finished, she lay in front of her with a broken leg, and maybe even her back. The cat meant much to the X-Men...to her.... she let her hand slid against the white fur, and closed her eyes to blockade the tears. Her hand still inanimate on the now silent cat, she opened her eyes. The silver haired man stared her down, and she rose as quietly as possible from the cat she saved not long ago.   
  
"Ah yes, you can almost taste the last moments of it's life on your tongue, can't you? It's an energy rush, I must say" he quipped, but nothing came from Fairenth as she tried to translate what was different, why she felt like something...was wrong. She lifted her breathe in as she swelled her chest out in hostility.  
  
"Like you would know" she gnarled, and he laughed. She whipped around at his apparent rudeness, and he could feel the wind starting up fixedly, in direct response to her anger. His eyes exhibited nothing but humor as he smiled.  
  
"Oh but I do child, but I do" he said with a sigh of gratification. She narrowed her eyes, and she felt the wrath starting to control her common sense. Farah at once came in contact with the earth and wildlife, and sent the roots shattering from the earth and a local pack of wolves from the woods rushing out of nowhere. The roots winded and turned, forcing a shield onto Fairenth, and the wolves only constrained it. The man laughed even harder, causing Farah's anger to grow at a steady rate.   
  
"You think this is impressive Fairenth? Let me show you what inspiring power really is" he said, and held a hand over his head. Farah smirked, but the smirk soon shown to fear as she watched the roots retrace into the ground without her bidding, and the wolves back off with whines and low growls as they circled to his side, and shown teeth to her. Her eyes went wide with shock, and he grinned through the ridiculous helmet he wore.   
  
"Hmm, the tables have certainty turned, haven't they?" he said, and she only shook her head, and fought with herself for any clarification.   
  
"H-how..wha-" she started but his troublesome laugh cut her off. As quick as the laugh came, something came out of the ground and packaged itself around her arms. She yelled with anger as she looked down to see the very roots she cared and loved, assault her. They took her off the ground, letting her feet suspend, and her upper body constrained. The man seemed exhilarated with the reaction. Fairenth tried to gain control of her thoughts so she could take right to the earth again. Nothing, her mind was too confused to take control of anything but hysteria. She listened to his voice as she struggled with no succession.   
  
"Ah dear, it seems your heart is in the right place most of the time, but where in the world has your mind been?" he asked inquisitively, his eyes shining the indistinct silver and white on her. He walked closer to her so his face was an inch from her enraged one.   
  
"In the gutter maybe? About that Kurt Wagner boy?" he catechized, and she growled and the roots churned her around more. Her breathing was becoming irregular with panic and fear, and she could feel tears surging in the corners of her eyes. He sighed, and put his hand in the air while he turned away harshly.  
  
"He's a nuisance, that boy. Just like his mother. But well, we won't have to worry about him anymore" he said shaking his head, and bringing his hand down to his chin to scratch it. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"Anymore? Wha-" she stopped when she felt a sharp stinging at her side. The man turned to her with smart eyes, and she could only wince in pain as she felt the newly shed cut in her side bled.   
  
"This is not the time to talk, child. This is my time" he said piercingly, and she saw him through blurred eyes. She blinked swiftly, and he chortled again. Fairenth felt like she wanted to kill him, to just throw him in the river and see what she had felt that day. He walked forward, and touched the fresh cut in her side lightly. She flinched away, and then watched as he brought his finger to the moonlight to gaze at it. Her eyes went wide when she noticed a glint of gold in her blood. In her blood? Her awe soon transferred to horror as the man brought his finger to his lips and licked it. She made a overwrought sound, and he turned to her with a grin.   
  
"I should have known right from the start that such a gem like you would carry so much more. I'm not quite sure on the basics right now, but it's your blood that is going to give me the power of everything. It's all you Fairenth. Tell me, is this is how you became so powerful? Did you kill someone to get something?" he asked, and she barked out an answer.   
  
"I was born like this" she growled, and he nodded some with an indifferent face. He sighed, and checked his watch.   
  
"Well, I guess we should be getting ready, eh? Your friends should be arriving any moment now" he said, and her eyes took on a look of confusion that turned immediatly to anger.  
  
"What did you do?" she muttered, and he laughed, not answering her as he stared off into the river. Her anger rose, and she lost all endurance.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she shouted, and he only smiled at her as she found herself distraught. Her breathing was starting to get raspy with uneasiness and internal pain, and he waited to answer, just to irk her.   
  
"Oh Fairenth, it's more like what did YOU do" he said, and she shook her head in puzzlement. He only smiled some more at his pun, and watched as a slow tear of grief slid down her check. He sauntered up to her, and went to wipe the tear from her check, but she yanked away with a snort. He frowned, and sighed in a huff as he made a hand movement.   
  
"I have no time for this" he voiced, and watched as one of the roots struck out and hit Fairenth at the base of her head, as if in slow motion, rendering her unconscious. Her hair fell into her face and she whimpered before she went out like a light. He lamented, and walked to her casually, letting the roots lower her to the ground. He kneeled by her, and wiped the hair out of her now serene face.   
  
"It'll be all over soon Fairenth, soon"  
  
  
  
  
OK, so Fairenth couldn't use her powers because she was in such a shocked and panicky state she had no control over her emotions. So there it is, Pt. 1 of the end. There will be about four parts to the end, then an epilogue. Then it will be the end. Or maybe not? You guys will have to tell me if you do or don't want a sequel. 


	13. The Passion Within PT 2

Alrighty, sorry this was so long in arrival. I've been busy lately for no good reason, so..... yeah, that's about the gist of it. OK, here is Pt. 2.   
  
A/N: this chapter is mainly through Mystique's eyes. I know, she has not been in this story at all, but, in all mentality, she WAS, so uh... lmao, we can make do, right? Right. Um, on a second note, this is in the 'MEANTIME' of PT.1, so while things were happening in chapter 12, this is happening too.   
  
  
'A Soul Reborn'  
By BlueEyes  
  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE INSTITUTE  
  
  
These were the exact reasons she loved her job so much.   
  
Her flatscan yellow eyes surfed through the boundless halls and rooms of the Xavier Institute. She huffed as she passed a chamber which she could only guess was the Professors. The room was obscured by a large dramatic door, but there was no doubt in Mystique's mind that the room held the one and only Charles Xavier, founder of the uncanny X-Men. She turned sluggishly and stared at the door, and it's elegantly stained designs covering the front. With a quick frown, she swept away from the aberrant door. No time for any petty school-girl revenge's here.   
  
She had a job to do, after all.  
  
Mystique walked farther and deeper down the long hall and came to an open door. She peeked in gradually, and noted the cleanliness. She sighed and strutted in as if she was the one and only owner of the place. Her hand languidly dragged over the wood of the beautifully painted dresser, and then left it as she handled a small ornate dragon hanging on the dresser. She sighed and turned to the tack at hand. Mystique whirled around the only way a women could, and walked to the door. As she reached the step out, a voice caught her mindfulness. Coming closer. Closer.   
  
"...Well, I know Kitty is going to come with us....maybe Farah will too?" Scott. Mystique narrowed her eyes and then let a grin enter her lips. Doing what she knew best, she used her mutant born powers and switched to an accustomed face of the X-Men. The voices closed in and finally halted at the door.   
  
"...Lets just ask first. Hey Fairenth, what's up?"  
  
Mystique smiled on the inside, looking through the fake eyes of Fairenth Croix. They had no idea.   
  
"Oh, uh, nothing" She replied, her voice matching the exact accent of Fairenth's. Scott and Evan walked in, Evan directly stopping and falling onto the bed with a sigh. Scott, on the other hand, stood at the door with his hands in his pockets, smiling like a fool. Mystique cursed him out in her mind, sending all kinds of unnoted messages to him. But her outer appearance would never allow that, the blameless facial features of Fairenth Ann Croix exhibiting nothing but pure innocence. Evan spoke as he played with the ends of the top sheet on the bed.  
  
"So, Farah, you wanna come see a movie with me, Kurt, Jean and Scott? You haven't lived till you've been to a theater" he said and rolled onto his stomach as he proceeded to play with the sheets. Scott leaned against the door frame.  
  
"Yeah, we were going to go when Kurt and Jean get back from the football game. You in?" he said, and Mystique cried out on the inside to just...just...do whatever to excape the ever coercive confines of Farah. Her mind suddenly lurched. Who said she had to put on the act of Fairenth? Her mind grinned as she thought the possibilities of the situation. So instead, she put on her best smile, and sat down seductively in the chair next to her. If Mystique wasn't allowed to screw with the kid's head in her form, then maybe in Fairenth's she could. She could do more damage that way. The guys eyed her as she sat down deliberately, and then crossed her legs in a fashion that showed nothing but feminine pride. She voiced an answer as she blinked her eyes slowly.   
  
"Oh, no, I couldn't. Too many people" she replied, and then swept a hand through her hair mildly as their eyes followed her. Scott had an eyebrow raised, and Evan dropped the sheet he was playing with. Mystique wanted to come out and laugh in their faces, but maybe she could do more vandalism. She turned her eyes to the door, past Scott some. She had brought Gambit, Colossus, and Pyro with her to get the inventive job done. Mystique had come to supervise, so while they rounded up the others downstairs, she had time to play.   
  
"Well uh, there won't be that many people. It's an um, small theater" Evan said as he sat up tensely, distracted by Farah's saltry eyes. Fairenth was most definatly one of the better looking girls he had ever seen, but the aura of innocence around her made her the sister of the house. The untouchable, unprotected one. He heaved a sigh as he watched a different side of Fairenth Croix take place.   
  
"But still..." she drew out her voice, and then stood, stretching, to show off the formed muscles of her stomach. She let out her breath, and then sauntered over to Evan on the bed as she looked down on him with a half smile. Mystique didn't look over to the forgotten Scott, who stood there, brick still. If she tried to pull this on Cyclops, he would most likely be the first to figure out her plan, or something of that matter.   
  
"Instead of the movies though, you could always just..." The fraud Farah paused as she lowered down on the bed next to Evan, in a painstakingly slow manner. Evan only watched as she kneeled on her knees and ran a hand through his already short hair.   
  
"...Stay with me" she let out and leaned closer till she was inches from his lips. Scott watched with dissolved eyes as he tried to figure out the problem with Fairenth, this was not her common behavior. Plus, they all knew her and Kurt were evolving into something more. He was about to say something when she leaned into a perplexed Evan when a hand clasped over his mouth. A mocking French voice answered the predicament.   
  
"Shhh, let the chere have her moment" Remy said, and Scott grapple some against the strong bounds of the older man's arms.   
  
Evan let her meet his lips without much hesitation, as she kissed him not in obtrusive way, just a light, plumed kiss. His moment was broken when a stunned voice shed from the doorway of the room.   
  
"Fairenth?!"   
  
Mystique let go, and let the pure white eyes of Fairenth meet the yellow eyes of Kurt. Mystique couldn't believe the luck she was having. More the damaged, the more the better. He stood, his eyes wide with shock and hurt, almost. Mystique let her eyes take on a look of shock in a uncivil way, and then she looked over to Evan and then to Kurt.  
  
"Oh my..." She let out, and then held her hands up with a lamented sigh.  
  
"Guess you caught me" she said, and then stood up, cracking her neck slowly. Kurt failed to notice Remy holding Scott when he walked up, so he was surprised when he felt two stronger silver glinted arms confine his. He fought against them, mad over Fairenth and even more pissed that the Brotherhood was there, once again. Evan sat up off the bed, his spikes showing in a huff.   
  
"What the hell?!" He shouted out, and Mystique turned to him with her hands on her hips.   
  
"What? The kiss wasn't good enough for you?" She mocked with a raised eyebrow, and Scott responded from across the room.  
  
"What's the matter with you Fairenth?" he said, hurt twining his voice as he struggled against the binds. Mystique looked to him with a grievous look, and she shook her head deliberately without so much as an answer. She was toying with them, mixing feelings and injuring them. She held her hand up to motion to the others, and they did as told. With quick motion, Colossus and Gambit struck Scott and Kurt across the head, rendering them inanimate within a second from the blow. Evan yelled out as he rushed the others. As he passed her, she swept out a hand, and stopped him herself.   
  
"FARAH?!" he yelled, not wanting to wound her. She looked to him with pure faultless eyes, and sighed as she looked down, her hand still grasped to his arm.   
  
"So in disarray.... you all don't need something like me hanging on all your words. It will all be over soon for me, so what's the use?" she finished, and Evan could only eye her as she whipped out a hand from behind her back, punching him square in the face. He grunted and fell to the ground with a thud. The two from the door watched as she switched gradually back to her natural form. Colossus made a overwrought face as he picked up Kurt carefully.  
  
"You had to go and do that, didn't you? It's bad enough were doing this and you go and screw with their young heads..." he said with narrowed eyes and she turned and snapped at him.  
  
"Saying stuff like that is going to get you killed by Magneto, so shut up and do what you came to" she said and then turned to Gambit with a distracted sigh.   
  
"We have all of them?" she inquired, and he nodded with a slow smile. Mystique smiled sluggishly, and then turned to the window where the sun was just starting to lower into the horizon. The shadows played on her face as she turned and picked up Evan, swinging him over her shoulder.  
  
"Good. We have to get to the river"  
  
  
  
  
OK. Next chapter should be up now soon. I don't really think Mystique would uh, be THIS evil but, I had to put complications in the story since Kurt doesn't know that it wasn't the REAL Fairenth that kissed Evan.... Mwhahahaha. Lol, anyway, read on!! 


	14. AUTHORS NOTE AUTHORS NOTE AUTHORS NOTE

HEY THERE GUYS-  
  
I am so sorry this fic has been neglected for so long. You see, shortly after I had finished Chapt. 13, I found I had wicked uneasy pains in my knees.which normally means nothing good, lmao. So I went to a knee specialist and they told me they wanted to do an arthroscopic surgery on me to check it all out. oh yeah, super super fun for me, lmao. So I had it done, and obviously was in no condition to be sitting at a computer with a huge cased knee, lmao. SO, here I am now, without brace and feeling a bit better to be sitting in a computer chair.lol.and this story WILL be completed as soon as I can get my footing. Sorry I didn't post any notes on it earlier, I was just too sick to even think of it.lol. So those who have been watching for this story don't fear. The next chapter will be up when I can function correctly!!!!!!!!!!! PROMISE!!!!!!!  
  
Forever thankful BlueEyes 


	15. The Passion Within PT 3

ALRIGHTY, LMAO. So I'm back now, after an absence of like, a month right? But I'm back, and the story is to be finished, no matter what. So thank you to all the people who were patient for my sake, and I promise the long wait will pay off.I hope, lmao. So, I hope you enjoy!!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Fairenth is mine. The X-Men are not.  
  
  
  
'A Soul Reborn' By BlueEyes  
  
  
  
FAIRENTH'S PERSPECTIVE  
  
Wild animals have forever feared man.  
  
Of course, it was blind logic at most. How could they not with the sheer strength and intelligence Man held over them? Everything they learn and do are influenced or caused by Man.but many say they would leave that topic up for debate. Why? Animals learn on instinct than knowledge, and Man tends to fear rather then trust intuition. What Man fears is also what Man hates. The fact that there is something out there they can't dissect and understand is baffling to them; confusing. What is bewildering is sometimes threatening, and it causes hate. But that's just Man's nature. Nature is not nor ever will be evil; it just makes you the way you are. Animals are driven by passion and instinct, while Man is driven by intelligence and love.  
  
Fairenth had an odd mix of everything, or so she figured.  
  
Her emotions were so jumbled sometimes, that's all she could make out. Instinct always told her what to do first in a situation, but passion was what decided whether she would do it or not. She was as intelligent as she was expected to be, and she had a raving hunger to love and be loved. But Fairenth knew why these emotions were split into the two groups in the first place.  
  
It was too much of a lethal combination to be tested.  
  
It was things like those emotions that drove Fairenth into the depths of her mind, the deepest and darkest corners one can only dream up. When Magneto hit her, it was like he opened the floodgates. Everything she had ever held inside all flowed out, and she was stuck there alone to receive the very blow of it all. Now, it was as if her mind was dreaming up a dark room for her, and locking her in it with nothing but herself and a few memories to keep her company. But since when has that little dark room ever not been there? It was there before she could even remember. And to make things worse, in the corner of the room, there always seemed to be a little light; a glimmer of hope that radiated just so, and it was always out of her reach. Not that she ever tried to reach it. No. She never had the initiative or strength to even try.  
  
WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF?  
  
Everything paused in her mind for the moment. Where did that come from? She was entirely sure she didn't think it up.if she could have, she would have sighed at that very moment. Doesn't matter really. Why did she do it to herself? Her mind triggered off many a reason, but all of them were ramblings, and not liable answers. Why did she? She always thought it was something else that was forcing her to this but.what else would it be? It was only her in her mind, only Fairenth. So.  
  
Why was she doing this?  
  
YOU COULD HAVE THAT LIGHT IF YOU WANTED IT ENOUGH.  
  
There it was again. Her mind reeled, and the light in her little imaginary room seemed to grow just a bit bigger. Why did she do this to herself? Why did she lock herself in this little room of despair when things went wrong? Could she really reach that light? Did she actually want it? What was it, exactly? All these questions were coming out of the woodwork and she could feel a curiosity stirring in her unlike she had had before. But there was something else, a lone guilt that hung over her head. She knew the answers to half those questions; she just wasn't letting herself realize them.  
  
IS IT YOUR MIND HOLDING YOU CAPTIVE IN THIS ILLUSIONAL ROOM, OR IS IT YOURSELF TURNING TO A SAFE HAVEN?  
  
KURTS PERSPECTIVE  
  
Sure, it was her beauty that attracted him to her first.  
  
Isn't that the way it always is? You see the girl, you think OHHH PRETTY, and then want to get to know the girl. Yeah, that was how it was with Farah, but a lot more had made him want to zero in on her. She wasn't an open book; in fact, she kept whatever book she had very tightly shut. That thought always made him want to smile, the way she was always so introverted and shy. That was only in the beginning though. As time went on, she slowly but surely starting to open up little by little. Sure, it wasn't much, but given the circumstances, she was far ahead of the game. It was enough to get a peak at the personality she was harboring.  
  
From what he could tell, she was naturally gentle. It was to be told by her eyes, you could tell anything by her eyes. They were the only gates to what she was, and even by them you couldn't be entirely sure. When you got her talking, she defiantly had some sort of sarcastic streak in her, although it was light. And curiosity; that had to be one of the traits that made Fairenth herself. The curiosity in her always sparked playfulness, but Kurt never wanted to play on it since he still couldn't find his boundaries with her.  
  
He always figured he had time to find them, time to be able to grow close to Fairenth, to trust her.  
  
But now.  
  
His eyes followed her back as she led the small line of people walking. Scott, Evan, Jean and Kitty were behind him. He could only figure the rest of them were at wherever he was being led. His eyes fell onto her hips, which switched back and forth each time she took a step. He furrowed his eyebrows. The Fairenth he had grown to know would have never had the confidence to create a walk like that. But this obviously wasn't the Fairenth he knew.  
  
She must be a good liar to have fooled the whole Institute.  
  
To have put up a front like she had, to have been able to pull off the innocent and scared girl that couldn't handle being around three people at the most. Yeah, she had to be a awesome liar. He smirked at her, and averted his eyes to the passing trees. His eyes fell on a large oak tree as they passed, and he pulled in a long breath. These people really had some nerve. They were actually taking him to the place where they had found 'Fairenth' by Perdition River. Normally, he would have teleported right out of this situation and took the rest away, but there were circumstances this time. His yellow eyes traveled to where Gambit was leading a shaken Kitty; a knife pointed to her thin side and one of those neck contraptions that restrained her powers. ((A/N: ok, ok, so I know that one is from the comic books, but the story wouldn't quite work without it, okie dokie?? Lmao)). He couldn't risk her life like that; he cared for them entirely all too much. He sighed heavily, and looked up to the moon, shining right down onto him, mocking him.  
  
He must not have been paying too much attention, since he failed to have noticed they had all stopped.  
  
He knocked backs with Scott, and he turned his head to his to see if he was alright. Kurt nodded, and looked back at the clearing. He couldn't see much, just the silhouette of Magneto near the water. 'Fairenth' walked forward, and beckoned him.  
  
"Magneto, your guests have arrived" she said, and walked up to him with a sashay. Kurt grunted in distaste, his tail flicking back in forth in anger. Magneto turned and smiled.  
  
"Ahhh, wonderful. And I hope they got here without trouble?" he asked smiling down at 'Fairenth'. Kurt and the rest of them were ushered forward, and before he could realize what was happening, roots came up and out of the ground, binding his legs and arms. His eyes traveled around and he noticed the same was done to the rest of his friends. Further down the odd line he found Logan, Ororo, Rogue, and Mr. McCoy. Where was the Professor? He dragged his eyes back to where 'Fairenth' and Magneto where standing.  
  
'Fairenth' walked around Magneto with a sultry smile gracing her lips, and as she did so, Kurt was horrified to see her change solely into Mystique. He heard Scott, next to him, take in a sharp breathe, and Kurt could already feel the heavy tremor rumble through his chest.  
  
Where was the real Fairenth?  
  
"Yes Sir, no trouble at all" Mystique answered Magneto, and he gave a satisfied nod as he turned to the others. Mystique walked back to where Pietro was standing, looking quite nervous and shaken. Kurt felt the urgent need to teleport out of there, and he looked back to where Gambit was still holding Kitty tightly with the knife. He grimaced at her scared and guilty look, and cursed the untimely ultimatum. He turned and eyed Magneto as he talked.  
  
"Good, good, I was hoping we would get you all here for this." he said, and then scratched his chin lightly, and then laughed.  
  
"Although, your Professor will have to miss it.what a shame" he tempted, and Kurt heard Scott struggle next to him with a growl.  
  
"What the hell are we doing here Magneto? What did you do to the Professor?"  
  
Magneto stared at him for a split moment, and then turned slightly to the right. With a slight flick of the wrist, the ground rumbled, and two large roots sprang in action. Held between them was an unlikely looking Fairenth. Where.how did Magneto manage to gain Fairenth's powers? Kurt's eyes went even wider when he saw the bruises and cuts lining her jaw and he felt like killing Magneto at that very instant. Evan, held at his right, seemed just as angry.  
  
"Christ almighty, what did you do to her?!"  
  
Magneto chuckled some, and didn't answer, much to their confusion. Magneto was one mean man, but he had virtues. And he never dared to cross the line into evil. This was just.just.scary. It was the only word Kurt could dream up. Scary.  
  
"Such a beautiful creature, is she not? She will most defiantly go down in history for her sacrifice." he mumbled half of the last part as he ran a hand through her hair gently, causing her unconscious head to roll to the side. He then took her chin in his head, and just stared at her features, engraving them into his memory, blocking out the protests of the others being held behind him. They obviously opposed his touch to her. He sighed and turned to Gambit, where he still held Kitty.  
  
"Bring me the knife" he stated, and Kurt stared as Gambit dropped the now weak and unconscious Kitty to the ground, and walked to Magneto with the knife. At that moment, Ororo felt her eyes go warm with power so she could strike Magneto, and Kurt prepared to teleport, but his voice stopped him in the motion.  
  
"I wouldn't start that if I were you, think of the girl" he said, taking the knife as the others watched a slim root wrap quickly around Fairenth's neck, visibly causing her uncomfort. They all stopped, not wanting her to be hurt in any which way. Magneto was looking at the knife, its light glittering off the water and in the moonlight. A voice from farther down the line broke the silence.  
  
"Let 'er be bub, you got no business with the girl" Wolverine growled, his fists clenched, and his claws itching to get out. But that damn root.it was firm against Fairenth's slim neck, and he knew if he got out and killed Magneto, he would constrict her last breath in his dying moments. Magneto smiled and turned to them with a smug smile playing his lips.  
  
"Oh, but that's where your wrong Logan. Fairenth and I have a deep connection. Thicker than blood" he snickered at the morbid pun only he could understand, and walked to where Fairenth was still hanging lifeless from the constraining roots. Kurt couldn't see very well from where he was, all he could see was the glint of the knife and Magneto's smug back. Suddenly, he heard a whimper from Fairenth and then Ororo and Logan yell out at the same time. Jean let out a small cry, and Kurt and the rest of them were confused.  
  
"GODDESS NO!" (Ororo) "ARRRRGGHHHHHH!!" (Logan) "Oh.oh my god.god." (Jean)  
  
Logan cut the vines holding him back with his claws and charged full force toward Magneto. But as he closed in on the two, a flash of pure white around them made him stop dead in his tracks. Kurt stared on as Logan stopped and Fairenth and Magneto were surrounded by a pure white light that only bound the two of them. From where he was bound, shocked, he could see Fairenth's head facing the sky, her eyes wide open and jaw slacked. Her head slowly dropped to where Magneto was howling in pain, and her white eyes were glowing intensely, causing most of the glow. The light held, and lit up the rest of the clearing for about no more than about half a minute, before it let go.  
  
Jean stared horrified from her position at Fairenth. She had witnessed it, the horrible look in his eyes.as he.actually slit her left wrist and put his mouth to it.. Tears sprung from her eyes and she was disgusted. She would never forget that. Ever. Shock was settling in, but all she could do was stare at Fairenth now wide eyed look as the light dissipated. As soon as the light was gone, something caught her attention span. Did she have.?  
  
Evan wasn't sure what was going on but he was terrified. He had never heard a sound like the one he just heard from Wolverine, ever. Jean was crying, and Jean.Jean and Scott were always the emotional rocks of the rest of them, holding them down when things got rough, but now Jean was breaking down and Scott even looked panicked. His eyes held on till he noticed something odd about Fairenth.  
  
Scott had a good idea what Magneto had done to her. Her whole left arm was covered in blood, and it made him sick to think of it. He was more worried about the wound being fatal to her.they had grown to like her over the weeks. he was always the one to be able to think. To come up the attack strategies, to keep the team in check when things got hard. So why couldn't he think? Why was he so numb.?  
  
Rogue had been silent during the whole ordeal. She had seen him do the act, and she was sure that Mr. McCoy had too. Her jaw was open, and she felt hot tears messing up her heavy makeup. Her mind was completely blank and she didn't even blink as she stared straight forward.  
  
Henry McCoy couldn't think. Animal instincts were urging him to go in and safe his student, the young girl he had sat with not even a day ago and discussed her life in old Bayville. He struggled at the binds, and growled, protesting at the aspects of Fairenth's life that pushed at the corner of his mind. He stopped for that brief sad instant, and then went back to his futile efforts in getting out.  
  
Ororo felt such anger swell up in her, she could have sworn she heard the comings of a tornado in the distance. This.this act of violence Magneto just created was going to cost his life. Storm clouds began to gather in the distance and she could hear the faint rumblings of thunder. A vengeful smile graced her lips, and her eyes turned that bluish white.  
  
Kurt knew he had hurt her. He didn't know how, but he knew it. He knew it in his soul when he had heard that little cry escape her unconscious lips and that light take her in its embrace. He teleported out of the binds of the roots and only ended up stumbling when the light blinded him. He squinted his eyes forward from the ground, his three fingered hands gripping the earth with hate. He could only stare at her face from where he was standing. Not her bloodied arm, not Magneto's pained face, only her face. Her face that was now wide awake and stained with red tears. The light disappeared, and all was still for that moment. That's when he got a closer look at her profile. Something was off..Her eyes. Her eyes were no longer that pearly white he remembered.  
  
They were green. Emerald green.  
  
Her head fell back at that instant, and Magneto yelled out, wrenching over and holding his stomach. He sputtered and coughed, and held tight to his stomach. Then, a laugh bubbled in this throat, and all the X-Men could do was stand still as the man they knew as Magneto stood up, his grey eyes now shining.  
  
Fairenth's trademark glowing white.  
  
  
  
  
  
PHEW MAN. THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER, LMAO. I uh, didn't go too far into the blood thing yet.I hate writing those kinds of things, but I guess I trapped myself into it, eh?? Lol. Umm.lets see, I wanted to put that little contraption that held Kitty's power into the story since I had no way of portraying her helpless. I mean, she seems like the most likely to be captured, but wouldn't she just phase out of the situation? Yeah I know bad logic on my part here. Alrighty, gimme your thoughts on this, and I'm sure the next chapter will be up VERY soon. Till then, have a nice weekend!! 


	16. The Final Hour

LOL FINALLY!! Many of you have already given up on this story because you probably think I'm not ever going to update it.but LOOK!! Two new chapters!! YAY! Lol. But I'm back, with repaired knees, ready to write and such. So here it is. Chapter 15 in this installment, and I can almost guarantee you now that there will be a sequel up, but I still need your opinion at the end of the story. Um, not much to say here other than in this first part, this is what is going on in Fairenth's mind during the whole ordeal you just read in Chapter 14. So, happy reading!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: do I really need to say it? Argh. Fine. The X-Men aren't mine. So there.  
  
'A Soul Reborn' By BlueEyes  
  
FAIRENTH'S PERSPECTIVE  
  
IS IT YOUR MIND HOLDING YOU CAPTIVE IN THIS ILLUSIONAL ROOM, OR IS IT YOURSELF TURNING TO A SAFE HAVEN?  
  
Safe haven? Was this really some sort of sick safe haven? Somewhere where she would turn to in troubled times because it.was.all.she knew. It was all she knew. It was like someone struck her deep in the chest, because she knew this was the truth. All she had ever known was this little black room of all her worries and memories. Change was scary to a girl like her, and all she had ever known was years of abuse and torment. Now here she was, in a place where this little dark room was no longer needed and she didn't know how to let go of it.to be free of it. That little light.  
  
GO ON, TOUCH IT, REACH FOR IT.DON'T LET THIS CONTROL YOU.  
  
That damn voice.  
  
She was scared of it.all of it.and all she wanted to do was go crying to Kurt and let him comfort her in some odd way but.Kurt wasn't there, he was nowhere to be found. All she had was herself and some voice she figured was some form of her subconscious. The figment of herself in her mind reached a strangled arm out to the growing light in the corner, her fingers aching for the warmth. It got closer and her minds eyes sparkled with the ongoing light, getting more and more excited as she felt the slightest warmth touch the tips of her fingers. But just as she set her knees firmly, and grasped for the light, and odd pain ripped through her body, sending a blur through her mind, canceling out the little room and light. Her heart cried out in numbed pain, and she felt her eyes open in reality, the harsh cold of the night hitting them.  
  
She was at Perdition River. No dark room. No hopelessly stretched light. Just.the river.  
  
Her eyes burned and light radiated out of them like she had never dared to let them go before. She looked to the sky painfully, and looked to the moon for help, as if it would just reach down and scope her out of her misery. So much pain. It felt as if her soul was being sucked right out of her. She heard screaming. So much noise. Her head fell forward, away from the moon in desperate attempt to see to her friends, but they only fell on one much wrenched looking Magneto. He was down on all fours, yelling out and howling in pain. If she wasn't in so much confusion, she was sure she would be in that very same position. Suddenly, the light disappeared. All of it. Her head dropped, and her eyelids slid shut, her mind very much awake, but her body drained and weak. She wasn't unconscious, she heard everything going on, and she could feel the numbing wind hitting her skin. Her breathe came in weak spurts, swallow and frail. Then her ears picked up on something horrible. Something she hadn't heard since her times, from her father.  
  
A horrible, evil laugh.  
  
Fairenth felt the confines on her arms and legs let go, and her slim body fell to the ground with a thump. She gurgled in her throat with pain, and winced when a splitting pain slipped down her neck. Feeling more and more drained, all she could do was listen to the action going on around her. Winds whipped around the park, and rain and hail splattered and knocked people on the heads. The river was rampaging, and trees were looking threatening. Her blurred eyes caught sight of Magneto again, but this time.oh.  
  
This time he was well suspended in the air by roots, her roots, and his eyes glowed her menacing white. Then it all hit her in a big rockish lump.  
  
He had her powers.  
  
How? She had no clue. That's why it was so quiet in her mind. She heard no rustles of any wildlife, speaking to her in her mind, and she heard no whispers of the plants around her. It was just so.quiet. She shuddered, and used all the little strength she had in her to flip her body over so she had some view of where her friends where. With a howl and yelp, she got to her side, grasping the thin grass and whinnying with pain. Her eyes scanned the area with horror.  
  
Evan seemed busy enough with the oncoming wolves that surrounded him, growling and scraping the ground as if they hadn't eaten in days. Jean was nearby, holding a mental shield around her and a lifeless looking Kitty. Rogue was off in the distance somewhat with Mr. McCoy, fighting off a few vines from the trees that sprang to life and had Rogue by her legs. Wolverine was right by her, growling and cutting off the lifelines of as many roots as he could. A pain struck through her body each time the roots where cut, a mentally share pain with the plants. She panted for air, and looked for the others. As for Storm.Fairenth could only think she was up in the sky, sending those bolts of lightening on the poor wildlife. That lump that had hit her fiercely not even a minute seemed to strike again as a familiar face popped into her mind.  
  
Where was Kurt?  
  
A booming voice caught her attention and all she could do was lay there, helpless, and let the heavy tears slid down her broken face.  
  
".WHY DO YOU KEEP FIGHTING, CHILD? SHE'S GONE, DEAD! HER POWERS LIVE IN ME NOW BOY, HER VERY SOUL AND STRENGTH ARE MINE! SHE HAS NO LOVE FOR YOU ANY MORE!"  
  
KURT'S PERSPECTIVE  
  
".WHY DO YOU KEEP FIGHTING, CHILD? SHE'S GONE, DEAD! HER POWERS LIVE IN ME NOW BOY, HER VERY SOUL AND STRENGTH ARE MINE! SHE HAS NO LOVE FOR YOU ANY MORE!"  
  
If he could have said anything to have pissed him off, that one topped the charts. His yellow eyes grew in intensity with a murderous tinge, and he let his eyes stray off Magneto to the limp form of Fairenth near by. Golden stripped blood pooled around her, causing a swell in Kurt's throat. But she wasn't dead. She just.she couldn't be.  
  
Magneto gave out a chuckle from his perch on the roots.  
  
"CHILDISH LOVE, NIGHTCRAWLER. YOU GET THAT FROM YOUR MOTHER I SEE..." he let off, and Kurt's anger returned, sending a jolt through his body. He teleported to where Magneto was, and with one fierce punch, Magneto turned his angry eyes to his and summoned his lethal roots. Kurt felt them slink up his legs and then his torso, where they finally just covered his entire body and restrained any movement. He was about to teleport when Magneto's words caught his attention.  
  
"YOU HONESTLY LOVED HER DIDN'T YOU? I CAN SEE HOW. SHE WAS A BEAUTIFUL CREATURE. POWERFUL. TOOK NOTHING FOR GRANTED. ESPECIALLY YOU, NIGHTCRAWLER. SHE WAS ABLE TO LOVE A HIDIOUS LOOKING CREATURE LIKE YOU, AND NOT HOLD ANYTHING BACK. BUT SHE'S GONE NOW BOY, WHAT HAVE YOU TO LIVE FOR?"  
  
His words, although morbid, made sense in Kurt's confused mind. Fairenth was gone. She was basically the only one that took one look at him and saw not a demon, but a seventeen year old boy, in his prime. What did he have to live for? The X-Men?  
  
".NOTHING. NOT EVEN YOU'RE FRIENDS. LOOK AT THEM KURT, TRYING SO HARD TO BE THE HEROES WHEN THEY'RE BLIND TO THE FACT THAT NO ONE WILL WIN IN THIS SITUATION, BUT ME."  
  
Kurt looked over his friends and a tear slid down his downy cheek as he watched them fight in pure futile actions. Kitty was already down. Rogue was held tight in Wolverines arms, unconscious as he fought to keep off more oncoming animals and plants. Jean was on her knees trying to keep a mental shield up, and Scott was leaning against a tree for support. Evan was in a tree, unable to hold back the panic he was harboring from the intensity of the situation. All his friends were losing, and Fairenth was dead. His head dropped and the idea of teleporting was gone. He didn't want to live to see his friends die. He didn't want to live to be feared the rest of his life. He just wanted.  
  
Peace.  
  
"TODAY IS JUDGEMENT DAY, KURT. CONSIDER YOURSELF JUDGED" Magneto yelled out in a victorious laugh as Kurt felt the roots around him constrict, slowly getting tighter and tighter. His air was becoming sparse and all he could do was stare at the body on the ground that was once Fairenth, as his sight blurred and his mind jumbled.  
  
She was so beautiful.  
  
FAIRENTH'S PERSPECTIVE  
  
It was not going to end this way. She wasn't going to let it go like this. He would not win over her, and kill Kurt in his prime.  
  
Overhearing the entire one-sided conversation with Magneto, she gripped the grass and started to painfully crawl to the nearest tree for support. The wind opposed her actions and whipped through, and the pellets of hail and sleet covered her shivering and bloodied body. Fairenth's body cried out for her to stop and just let it all end, but her mind was set, and nothing was going to stop her. Whatever he did to her, he could never take all of her power. Her power was what made her personality, her soul, and nothing could take her soul away from her. Once her hand touched the tree, she gripped it and sat up in a kneeling position with a loud yell.  
  
She was so weak.  
  
Gathering all the strength she had in her legs, she stood up with blurry vision and let the tears fall freely from her burning eyes. What she was about to do was going to most likely end it for her, but she had to stop Magneto.Kurt's.everyone's life was on the line. Fairenth never had much telekinetic power, more or less any mental powers. But the Professor had once told her she had some, although weak. She never tried to use it, never. The Professor had told her it might be too much on her system, and she could get hurt.  
  
Well, it was time to test the Professors theory.  
  
Closing her burning eyes, she had to keep control over her shaking and unstable body as she focused her mind on the roots holding Magneto. If she could just break them.break them all.if he had any of the sensitivity she had to plant life, he would feel their pain. Magneto didn't have Fairenth's control, and she was sure it would at least put him in a coma or such. But on the downside of this all, in her already weak and losing state.  
  
It might kill her.  
  
Shrugging the idea off with her tears, she focused again on the roots, and felt her mind set into motion. Sudden cracking caused Fairenth to gasp in pain, and she fell to her knees as she kept her mind on the breaking life lines of the plants. Hearing Magneto's screams made her sure it was working, but the pain in her was becoming more than unbearable.  
  
Smoke started to fog her vision and mind, and sobs racked her body as she slumped against the tree.  
  
KURT'S PERSPECTIVE  
  
He was losing consciousness. His breathe was leaving his body and hot tears was slipping down his cheek making his fur wetter than it already was with the rain. He couldn't see Fairenth anymore, and that was making him even more depressed and pained in the situation. But just as his head slipped back.  
  
The roots slacked, and his body fell to the nearby ground with a loud thud.  
  
Gasping and sputtering for breath, life was entering back into his body, and his vision was clearing. He looked up to the commotion in the sky, and saw Magneto crying out and wrenching in pain. The roots around him were breaking apart, and falling to the ground. The one holding him let go, and let him dangle to the ground, hitting the ground much like Kurt had. He stared in pure horror as he grasped the grass and yelped and cried in pain. Kurt inched back against a rock with wide eyes, wishing this all was over.  
  
Magneto gave one more stretch to the sky, as if begging for mercy, and then he gave up. His arm fell, and his body went loose on the ground.  
  
Everything stopped.  
  
The wind stopped completely. The rain and sleet stopped ragging, and the river quieted. The vines and roots from the trees retracted to its respected place, and everything went quiet. Kurt sat against the rock, and heard footsteps behind him. He turned slightly, wincing in pain. Wolverine walked up, Rogue still in his arms, limp but breathing. Jean was standing there, supported on Scott's arms, her head dug into his chest as if she was hiding. Kitty stumbled over slightly, and then fell to her knees with a grunt. Evan came and picked her up slightly, giving her the support she needed. The rest came up, and Mr. McCoy leaned over Magneto and looked for a pulse. There was one, but weak and almost failing. Kurt didn't watch though. He didn't hear much of anything. Instead his eyes were locked on the sunrise, the crimson and bright colors of the sunrise in front of the river.  
  
They had fought all night.  
  
FAIRENTH'S PERSPECTIVE  
  
Her breathing was weakening, and her sight blurry, but she saw the colors of the sunrise beckoning her back to life. She couldn't move her body, she was far too weak. Her head was supported against the tree, and her hair stuck to her face in odd patterns. Her eyelids closed slightly, but through the cracks her eyes fell on the figure of Kurt, alive and well. The rest were okay too, hurt, but alive. That's all she cared about. Them alive. And well. Her breathe started to slow slightly, and a smile teased the corner of her lips when she saw Kurt look over her way. With a peaceful feeling, she let her eyes close completely before she heard someone's voice.  
  
".Where's Farah?"  
  
Then she let go.  
YAY! They won. But as for our beloved Fairenth.well, we'll see next chapter. I think maybe the next chapter will be the end, but I might have to stretch it out to two more chapters.not sure. Well, see ya then!! 


	17. Drifting into a New Life

Alright, so here is the finale, the very end. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, I appreciate them greatly!!! And PLEASE, tell me if a sequel would be good to write, because I know the ending to this story leaves off in somewhat off a.well..unpredictable manner, lmao. You tell me, alrighty?? SO HERE IT IS, THE END OF MY FIRST STORY, MY BABY. LOL.  
  
DISCLAIMER: no. Not mine. Don't steal Fairenth, lmao, I love her.I'll cry, lol. J/k.  
'A Soul Reborn' By BlueEyes  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
".When Fairenth was in her time, she was the first mutant in Bayville. Mutant strictly, nothing else made her special. But when she died, and the earth brought her back, she changed. She was no longer just a mutant, a part of the earth resided in her. This in turn, made her molecular structure different and her blood laced with gold. Magneto, somehow found out her blood was potent, and he used it to his advantage" The Professor stopped, and looked over his miserable students as he explained the whole situation. He sighed. That night.Mystique had knocked him out and thrown him without his wheelchair in the danger room. He had spent all night fighting off his own creations, and listening to the mental cries of his students, fighting for their lives. He sighed, and continued.  
  
"As you know, he took her earlier that night, and sent Mystique to be her in her place. Magneto had toyed with Fairenth some, and then knocked her out. Fairenth.she had somehow created a mental cell for herself in her mind, killing herself slowly in the process. It took some time.to.beckon her out. But when she did come out, Magneto had already done the deed, and he obtained all her mutant rights. When he drained her power, her eyes fled to her natural green, or so we believe that was her natural eye color. Fairenth knew all of this.and she did what she knew. She used what she knew against him. Knowing the pain was linked with the both of them, she used what powers of her mind she had and broke all the roots that held him, in turn freeing Kurt and putting Magneto in a vulnerable situation. By then, I had gotten out of my situation, and feeling Fairenth's distress, I tried my best with what little strength I had to get Magneto unconscious, but Fairenth had it covered" In fact, Magneto was in a coma. He was being held in the Bayville hospital, under strict observation from the police. His train of thought stopped when he looked over his students again. Evan had ruptured a disk in his back, and had had surgery earlier that week. He was silently resting in a recliner, a pillow and ice against his back. Jean sat, clutching Scott, with several cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. Scott had a sling over his arm, sprained badly. Kitty layed on the floor with her crutches next to her, tending to a broken knee cap. Rogue was next to Kitty, leaning her head on the end of the recliner. She had had a severe concussion, but she was alright, other than a few minor migraines. Kurt was..  
  
Kurt wasn't good. Mentally or physically. He had cracked a few ribs, and had a tight bandage wrapped around his torso. The Professor averted his eyes back to the majority of the students.  
  
"This.this fight, children..I'm not going to sit here and lie to you. There are going to be many more like this, long and hard. Maybe worse. I'm very impressed and proud to call you my students, the way you handled and are handling this." he sighed as they all lowered their heads. There was a loud BAMF from the corner and they all looked. Mr. McCoy, who had been standing in the corner the whole time sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I told him not to do that" he said, and started to go after him, but the Professor raised his hand slightly.  
  
"Let him go. The rest of you are dismissed"  
  
Kurt limped slightly to the infirmary, and cracked the door to one of the single rooms slightly. He knew it was wrong of him to have just teleported out of there in such a hurry, but.he needed to be here. He walked in, and his eyes fell on the lump of a figure on the hospital bed. A smile tugged his lips, and he walked over and pulled out a chair and sat as close to the bed as he could. Taking her small hand in his, he ran the other through her discolored hair.  
  
"Hey" he said quietly to her, looking over the tubes and IV's than ran all over her. The monitor next to her beeped lightly, much to his relief. Fairenth had been beaten out when they got her back to the Infirmary, and Mr. McCoy had told them very softly and gently that she had slim chances. But.they got her back to the Institute, and hooked her up with machines and then a few surgeries later; here she was. Unconscious, but Mr. McCoy had told them she was alive and mostly well. It was some sort of miracle, they guessed. Logan had said that it wasn't her time to go yet. Whatever the reason, Kurt hadn't left her side. He wouldn't leave her side. She looked so frail.and she was very pale. He had an extreme protection of her, and felt that if he left her alone for the slightest moment, she would slip away from his grasp.  
  
"I'm back" he tried again, hoping for the best. The Professor had told him although her body was frail and weak, her mind was going strong and she could hear everything around her. He sighed.  
  
"The Professor just tried to tell us the logic of what happened that night. I.well, I don't completely understand. I don't really care either, it's over and that's all I know." he stopped and looked for signs of her moving; nothing. He leaned back in the chair, his eyes moving over her face. She was beautiful even in her worst moments.  
  
"You're a lucky girl, you know that? Their giving you morphine for the pain, and all I get is aspirin for my ribs" he chuckled some, and pulled the covers over her more.  
  
"They really need to get a heater in here, it's freezing" he said, and covered her more.  
  
"You know, you really need to wake up soon Fairenth. We need ya here" he said, grapping her hand again for his comfort.  
  
".And Evan and I are going to that skateboarding thing in the park soon, and he wanted you to be there so bad. I think he wants to show you off, I'm not sure. Kitty's been craving to get you to the mall, but I'm not going to let her corrupt you. Jean..well, I think Jean just misses having you around. Everyone misses you" he said, looking to the ceiling.  
  
"I miss you" he added quietly, and then closed his eyes as he leaned back again in the chair.  
  
"You do?" a weak voice startled him, and he sat up straight. His eyes drifted to Fairenth, and he was amazed to see her eyes lightly open and looking at him. His eyes got bigger when he saw her eyes were green, just like the Professor had told them. He started his trademark grin and then jumped to hug her when he remembered her state. He stopped and laughed slightly.  
  
"You're awake" he stated and she blinked.  
  
"Yeah" she said simply, and he smiled again, but now it was one full or worry as he sat up started to pace the room.  
  
"Do you remember anything? Are you in pain? Do you need more Morphine? They won't give me Morphine. Are you hungry? I need to tell the others. You like toast, don't you? Yeah, I think you do." he said, mumbling, and going off on more than one question. His image inducer was on, and she watched his human looking form quietly. He was defiantly a sight to see. Sure, her head hurt like hell, and she felt like she couldn't move her body, but her mind was put right at ease when she saw his smile. Blinking a couple more times to get her sight focused, she licked her dry lips and sighed.  
  
"I like toast" she stated, kind of confused. Kurt stopped and looked at her. He walked to the bed and sat down on it near her waist, careful not to bump her. She looked straight back at him, and smiled her best smile, but all it came out was weak and almost sad looking.  
  
"You hurt your ribs?" she asked, and he looked down at the bandages covered by his top.  
  
"Yeah.how did you know?" she just smiled lightly again, and then sighed. He cocked his head to the side at her, and then put a hand over hers, a bit more confidently than he normally was. Things were a bit awkward, but he could deal.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, and then mentally hit himself. Of course she wasn't alright. She was sitting in a hospital bed with tubes sticking out of every place imaginable. Fairenth offered a little smile.  
  
"Um, my head hurts some" she said, raising and eyebrow.  
  
"Are you?" she asked, her voice cracking, getting used to using her vocal cords again. He chuckled and put a hand to his chest.  
  
"Eh, I'll deal. I'm a manly man, you know. Burly and rugged, the whole deal" he stated with a proud look, and Fairenth giggled at him, and then winced at the pain. The boy was defiantly not manly yet. He hurt himself every other week, and then came crying to her. She should be talking though. They both paused, and he licked his lips lightly.  
  
"I missed you. We thought we were going to lose you" he said, almost in a whisper as he averted his eyes nervously. Fairenth took in her breath, and winced as she lifted her arm and reached for his wrist. He watched with furrowed eyebrows as she pressed the little button on his holo watch. His hologram went off with a flicker and his true self stared back at Fairenth. She relaxed some and looked at him innocently.  
  
"I can't take you seriously the other way" she stated and he smiled. She was the only one he had ever heard say that other than his parents when he showed it to them. Everything was quiet for a moment till Farah spoke up.  
  
"You'll never lose me. I'm only sixteen. I.I want to live this life through. With the X-Men. All of you. With.well." she stopped for a moment, and reverted to her shy side as she lowered her head and said the last part.  
  
"You"  
  
Kurt felt something pass through him he hadn't felt in a long time. Acceptance. She had made him feel more accepted than ever. Magneto was somewhat right. She liked him with a sense of tolerance like he had never seen, and he held her dearly for it. With the last surge of confidence he knew he needed to use, he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, leaving her astonished at the touch. He leaned back and smiled.  
  
"I better go get the others" he said, and got up and teleported out very quickly as he blushed.  
  
2 WEEKS LATER  
  
Fairenth sat in the big comfy chair, her eyes locked on the movie, but not really watching it. Jean and Scott had wanted to watch some new movie, so the rest of the team joined the two. Fairenth was healing nicely, and was able to somewhat walk now. She was still shaky though, and constantly had someone behind her, making sure she didn't trip or fall. She sighed, and her mind concluded on the last two weeks. She had been talking with the Professor over the whole situation, and like the rest of the X-Men, totally didn't understand a word of it. But she was dealing. She was good at dealing. Her eyes drifted off the TV screen and over to where Kurt was engulfed in the movie, with a bowl of popcorn balanced in his lap. His tail swayed slightly at its place on the couch, and a smile tugged at the corners of Fairenth's lips. Her and Kurt.well, they were more than getting along. She wanted so much to just give into him sometimes.to just let him be everything for her.but it was too hard. She was still so new to this age, and she had no idea how to play the field of dating yet.  
  
She was just too vulnerable right now, and she thought Kurt knew it.  
  
He seemed to keep his respected distance, but at the same time he was always with her and making her feel light-headed when he smiled. He also seemed to be constantly testing boundaries, asking things and looking sheepish, then giving her one-armed hugs but pulling back entirely too quick. She almost grinned at the aspect of it all. As much as she hated to say it, he was just too damn cute. She turned her eyes from him; afraid he would catch her looking and tried to focus on the movie. Leaning forward slightly, she grabbed her drink and leaned back lightly with it, careful not to spill on the expensive chair. She took a sip and then looked at the screen with a lustful look when a picture of the beach came up.  
  
God, how she wanted to go to a beach.  
  
There were so many places she wanted to go, she just couldn't count. The beach, somewhere with snow, somewhere with skyscrapers.but she couldn't get there. She sighed sadly, and shifted her hip on the chair. Fingering the rim of the glass lightly, she realized that her birthday would be in a week. A week. She really didn't tell anyone when her birthday was, but then again, no one asked. Taking another gentle sip of her coke, she frowned. She didn't know how to go about birthdays. All she really knew was people now-a-days threw parties and got presents. She never got anything like that. She remembered on one of her birthdays she got a loaf of bread. That was a big gift when you were young. A nice old big loaf of bread. She smiled and went to take another sip of her drink when she realized it was all gone. She sighed, and stood up slowly, gaining balance. Jean smiled at her from her spot with Scott.  
  
"Where ya going?" she asked, and I held up my empty glass.  
  
"Drink. Would you like anything?" she asked politely, and Kurt smiled slowly from his layout on the couch. He held up his empty popcorn bag, and the rest of them in the room groaned.  
  
"Your like, gonna eat more popcorn Kurt?" Kitty asked, incredulous. She had never seen a person have three bowls of popcorn like him. Evan laughed.  
  
"Going for the record, man?" he said, and Kurt smirked and stood up walking up to Fairenth. She held her hand out for the bag, expecting him to tell her to do it. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wha?" he said, and she raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Want me to do it?" she asked, looking at the kitchen door and back to his yellow eyes. He smiled and walked ahead of her.  
  
"You can't work the microwave" he snickered, and she smirked as she held her glass and followed him. They walked into the kitchen and she headed for the fridge. Pulling out a coke bottle, she walked to the kitchen island and looked at him.  
  
"I can work the microwave. You showed me how" she stated, challenging him for the worst. He put the popcorn bag in, pressed 'popcorn' and leaned against the counter, facing her. His trademark grin met her concentrated face as she poured her glass.  
  
"No, when I showed you, you were too fascinated with the 'open' button to be listening" he teased, and she smirked again, a move she picked up from Jean. She took a sip from her glass and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Your mean" she said with a smile, and he laughed.  
  
"I'll show you again tomorrow" he said looking at the timer on the microwave. She sighed, and put her glass in a coaster as she sat in a chair to wait for him.  
  
"You won't have to, since I already know how. Plus you have that thing tomorrow" Fairenth said, and he looked at her, confused.  
  
"What thing?" he asked, and she sat back in the chair and pulled her legs up, Indian-style.  
  
"That field-trip thing for school. You told me you signed up with Evan and Scott, right?" He made an 'ooohhhh' sound and she smiled when he took the popcorn out of the micro. He turned to her and cocked his head at her.  
  
"How is it you know my schedule more than I do?" he asked, and she shrugged and took her drink as they walked out.  
  
"I'm good like that" she said, and he shook his head at her, astonished.  
  
"You've been hanging around the girls entirely too much"  
  
3 WEEKS LATER  
  
".I feel that maybe this is a good idea on your part Fairenth. You need to get out there, to experience the world without.instruction. But I don't know if I like the idea of you going alone" The Professor said, looking at a new Fairenth. She had really changed these past weeks, from an unstable girl with a harsh past to a new woman with her head held high. The mentality of herself stayed with her though, the shyness she always carried never left her. Fairenth smiled at the Professor and spoke her part.  
  
"I've.never got to experience the world for myself Professor. All I know is being sheltered in this Institute and I would like the chance to stretch my arms and feel the world on my own for a while" she said, her eyes pleading for the chance to just be free. She needed it. Desperately.  
  
"But Fairenth, your still so inexperienced.so young, I can't just let you go out on your own to travel. It would be a mistake on my part" she shook her head thoroughly. Her mind was set on this and she wasn't going to have it any other way.  
  
"How will I learn if I am always under the wings of you guys here? I need to be out there, I need your help to just get me out there. If you send someone with me then it will just constrict me then too. I believe I can do this by myself, Professor. It'll only be a while too, it's not like I'm never going to come back. Please, Professor. I'm seventeen" she said, and the Professor raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You're sixteen" he said, and she shook her head.  
  
"My birthday was two weeks ago" she said, and he looked almost embarrassed.  
  
"You didn't tell us, Fairenth" he said, and she looked down. Then she raised her eyes, a new shimmer of hope glimmering in the depths of her emerald green eyes. Her eyes had stayed green ever since the accident. They figured once her powers built back up, and she was strong again they would revert to the steady white glow they had been before but.they retained and stayed a pure dark green. Her powers were whole again, and now when she used them her eyes would turn the solid white, sometimes emending a bright white light enough to light a room.  
  
"Then let this be my late present. Let me go Professor" she said, and he smiled at her childish sounding voice. She was onto pleading him to let her go for her freedom. He knew no matter what he said there was no keeping her here, so he sighed and leaned his arms on his desk.  
  
"Fairenth, I'll let you go on one rule" he said, and her eyes lit up and she smiled.  
  
"What would that be?" she said, practically bouncing in her chair.  
  
"That no matter what happens out there, what experiences you witness, you will never change. I have the feeling that letting you go out into the world is going to taint that pure white vision you have of the world to a dark tan, but I don't want any of it to change you. Your one of the more abstract students I have here Fairenth, and I would hate to have you come back.and not want to stay" he said, his mind reeling of images of her being assaulted because she was mutant, her being afraid to come back because of them, or her being too caught up in the idea of being a normal person to want to be associated with them. A look of confusion spread across her face, and she looked at him.  
  
"I would never not want to come back. Professor, this is the only home I know and I will never abandon the only family I know too" she said, and he smiled. Sitting back in his wheelchair, he watched as she went to get up. He made a motion and she sat back down.  
  
"I know you've got to get to packing, but I have a few more things to discuss with you" he said, and she leaned into the chair nervously, wondering if one of those things would be Kurt. She didn't want to leave him, not at all, but this new trip she was going to take was necessary if she wanted to shape out the life she was going to have. If she ever wanted to have anything with Kurt, she needed to do this first.  
  
He was half the reason she was doing this.  
  
The Professor leaned his arms on the desk again and looked her square in the eye.  
  
"Now, about this birthday."  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
"You CAN'T go!" Kurt said, trying to make her stop putting her bags downstairs. She had been putting off telling him she was leaving, but now here he was, all upset and aggravated that she hadn't told him. Fairenth was feeling guilty, but she was upset she was going to leave.  
  
"I have to go Kurt" she stated, hauntingly quiet, and plopped her small bag on top of the other large one. She really didn't have much, but there was a lot she needed. One bag was full of things the kids at the institute had gotten her for her late birthday. After she had told the Professor that she had a birthday about two weeks ago, he must have told the others because they seemed a little hurt over it. But then, when she suspected they were over it, she found herself walking into a party with presents for her. Half not knowing what to do, she mostly went along with it. Jean had gotten her a small book with a latch on the side, saying that while she was gone she wanted her to write in all the things she did so she wouldn't forget to tell Jean. Evan had gotten her a big stuffed dog with a dog tag that said 'Evan and Farah' on the tag. He had grinned when she opened it and said that when she was away she could sleep with it and pretend it was him, much to Kurt's disapproval. Scott had bought her a CD player, and a couple CD's to go with it. Most of them were of the slow variety, since he knew she had a thing for slow, soothing songs. Rogue had taken out the time and got her one of her favorite romance novels, which she had given Fairenth quietly in the corner, afraid the others might see it. Kitty, just being Kitty, had gotten her a new outfit, which consisted of a new American Eagle sweater, and a pair of new PJ pants. Fairenth particularly loved the sweater, mostly because it was fuzzy and soft. Ororo had gotten her a few packets of seeds, and told her that if she went out and got an apartment, to make sure to work her magic and plant them. Logan got her a large wilderness type blanket, telling her he knew how cold natured she was, and that it would keep her warm no matter what. The Professor had handed her a picture framed of her and the others sitting on the Institute steps, looking very prime and proper.  
  
Then there had been Kurt's.  
  
He had still been a little mad when she had told him quietly she was leaving that day, but he presented his present to her none the less with a cocky smile, sitting by her feet. He had gotten her a beautiful necklace with her new nickname; 'Farah' written in cursive with stoned flowers surrounded it. On one of the flowers sat a blue butterfly, which he told her later he liked the blue, since, well, he was blue.she smiled at the random memories and fingered the necklace that hung at her neck then. Kurt was right behind her, still complaining.  
  
".when are you coming back? You can't just up and leave Fairenth.your still too inexperienced here, just give me a couple months and I'll teach you everything. Then I'll let you go.please." he whined and she stopped when she came to her door. Turning around, she walked to his room, and he gave her a confused look as she walked straight into his room without a word and went to his bed. She had never done this before; more or less let the two of them be in his room alone. He watched her as she took his pillow and slipped his red pillow case off. She turned to him, her eyes silently filling with tears as she held the case to her chest.  
  
"Can I take this?" she asked, and he nodded, feeling horrible she was starting to cry. He walked over to her nervously, and a tear slipped out of her eye and silently cruised down her cheek. She sat down on his bed, and he sat next to her as she kept her head down. Farah's voice was quiet as she began talking.  
  
"It's not like I want to leave you guys, Kurt. You guys are all I know. The fact is, is that I need this. I need to be out there, learning to become myself, to build on a personality. I want so bad to just stay here and be sheltered all my life but I know I can't let that happen to me. I don't want to be sheltered, Kurt" she said, and leaned her head on his shoulder silently, wondering where this new found confidence came from. He sighed and rubbed her arm with his three-fingered hand.  
  
"I just don't want you to leave" he said, and she sniffled.  
  
"I have to" she answered, and he was quiet for a moment.  
  
"What if I came?" he asked, and she stood up away from his warm shoulder as she walked from the room. He followed her.  
  
"You can't Kurt, if you come all you'll do is protect me from things. I can't have that" she said, and he grabbed her shoulder so she would turn.  
  
"I won't. I'll just.be there" he said, and she licked her lips. If he only knew how much she wanted him to just be there, but she couldn't. She took his hand with her nerves on end and pulled him into her room where she walked to her dresser. She pulled the small address off and gave it to him. He looked at it and back at her.  
  
"This is where I'm going to start off. I'm only going to head to Boston first and stay with one of the Professor's friends. When I find myself somewhere else to stay, I'll leave for my next destination. The number and everything is on there, and the address. I expect you to write and call, alright?" she said, feeling the tears trying to come through again. He sighed and looked at the paper again, almost feeling tears himself.  
  
"FAIRENTH, HE'S HERE!" a yell downstairs caught both their attention, and Fairenth looked to the door and then back to Kurt. He nodded and took her arm as he teleported her downstairs. The rest of them were standing there with dim smiles on there faces. She looked at them all and Jean came forward and engulfed her in a big hug, sniffling in her ear.  
  
"I'm gonna miss having you around. You were the only girl my age here" she said, and laughed lightly. Fairenth smiled against the red heads hair, and listened as Jean went on.  
  
"Me, you and Kitty never got to go the mall either" she said sadly as she let go and wiped her eyes. Fairenth smiled through her own.  
  
"Then that will be on the top of our list when I get back, right?" she said, and Jean nodded as Scott came up and clapped both his hands on the smaller girls shoulders. He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug as he lectured her.  
  
".Don't take drinks from any guys, and defiantly don't go out at night. You got money right?" he said, and Fairenth laughed.  
  
"Uh huh" she said, and he kissed her sweetly on the forehead as he backed away.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you, Kid" I heard a gruff voice behind me, and I turned to see Logan looking at me from my eye level.  
  
"You're the only one around here with guts" he said, and Fairenth laughed, not knowing what to do with him. Should she hug him? Nah. This was Logan's way of saying goodbye.  
  
"Bye Logan" she said, and he grunted out a goodbye with a slight smile. A beep from outside slightly interrupted them, and she turned to Evan and Rogue. Evan hugged her, relieved to not feel her stiffen under his touch like she had many times before. But she did that everyone. Well, except Kurt.  
  
"You got your stuffed dog?" he asked into her hair, and she nodded. He said 'good' and let go of her before backing away with a slight 'bye'. Rogue looked at her uneasily, not used to goodbyes. Fairenth bit her lip and walked forward. She looked at Rogue nervously.  
  
"Can I do something?" she asked, and Rogue nodded, confused. Fairenth shamed as she took Rogue's hand and slipped the glove off. Rogue went to protest, but she already had touched her fingers, sending a jolt between them. Rogue held her head and looked at Fairenth like she was crazy. Fairenth threw her glove back at her and smiled lightly, sticking her hands in her pockets shyly.  
  
"You told me everyone you touch stays in your head, right?" she asked, and Rogue nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well, now I'm not going anywhere" she said, and a rare smile graced Rogues lips as she said goodbye with a light and quick hug. Fairenth went through Ororo and Mr. McCoy as they all walked out to the car, putting her luggage in. All of them talked as in for reassurance, and when she was all loaded up, she looked to Kurt. He looked away lightly, so she walked up to him with rare self-assurance.  
  
"I uh, I have to get going" she said, and he nodded, and then it was quiet again. He was either mad or upset, but either way Fairenth figured she wasn't getting a goodbye. Looking down sadly, she turned to the car and said 'goodbye' under her breath as she went to get in the car.  
  
"HEY" she heard a yell behind her and she stopped getting in. Kurt looked at her, his image inducer on. He pulled her into a tight hug, and whispered lightly into her hair, taking a long scent of her in.  
  
"Don't be gone long, okay?" he said, and she nodded against him, grabbing at the hair at the back of his neck, taking in the softness of his fur before she let him go. He let go, but still remained close as he tried to engrave her features into his mind. Taking this one opportunity he knew he probably wouldn't get again, he leaned forward and kissed her, sadly and fully on the lips. Not quite knowing what to do first, Fairenth just went with it, slightly embarrassed people were watching. He let go, and then put a hand through her hair, smiling at her. Not allowing this confidence to go to the trash, he used everyone last ounce of it.  
  
"We'll pick up on this when you get back, nein?" He said, and she nodded with a little goodbye as she slipped into the chair, not blinking once as she waved to the others. The car pulled out of the driveways and the man beside her smiled.  
  
"Special guy, eh?" he questioned, and Fairenth smiled.  
  
"More than you know"  
  
Kurt stood in the driveway watching the car slip down the street and out of sight. The others went in the house, going about activities to take their minds off of the sad events of the day. He just stood there, wondering why in the hell he kissed her liked that when she was leaving. Now all he could feel was her around him, her lips on his.he sighed, and heard someone wheel up beside him. He made no move to see who it was, so he just stared down the street.  
  
"She'll be back, Kurt" the Professor said, and Kurt nodded slightly, his eyes and senses still locked on the street. The Professor sighed and stared at the street as well.  
  
"She'll be back" he repeated and smiled to himself.  
  
THE END  
  
YAY YAY YAY!! THE END. Sequel? Shall I write one about the time she does come back? What if she came back and Kurt had Amanda? Hmmmm?? Good plot plan?? You tell me. You also tell me about this story in whole, what you thought about it and such. I need the comments people!! Well, as for now, THANK YOU!!! AND GOODBYE!!! 


End file.
